Love & Blood
by Girls Destiny
Summary: Se supone que los vampiros son criaturas desalmadas ¿No? Seres de la noche que existen solo para aterrar a los mortales. Sin embargo, ¿Cuánta verdad existe? Porque esos monstruos de la noche que se han retratado no tienen que ver con la realidad. No, los verdaderos vampiros poseen alma, corazón; incluso... Amor. ¿Quien dijo que por ser un vampiro no puedes amar? [SE NECESITAN OC'S]


**¡Hola, gente de este planeta, de otros mundos e inclusive de otros universos! Volvimos con... Si, otro fic mas ¿Sorprendidos?... Ok, no es la mejor forma de iniciar porque SABEMOS que debemos continuaciones a montón, pero por favor comprendan… La inspiración es una descarada traidora –Llorando a cantaros- Prometemos que pronto traeremos las demás contys, es más una está casi lista… Salvó que le faltan un par de escenas, pero… ¡Algo es algo!** **No se preocupen, esa conty ya está planeada casi por completo, solo hace falta ponernos a trabajar en ella... Así que para no dejarlos sin nada, les traemos primero este fic que desde hace tiempo que venimos queriendo hacer, y finalmente después de bastante esfuerzo conseguimos acabar. Porque como sabréis… Con esfuerzo todo se logra. **

**Además, otro buen dato de este fic nuevecito es que es bastante especial. ¿Y eso? Pues digamos que es un regalo. ¡Si, como han oído! Graciosamente este es un regalo para Eva-chan (Misteryname), aunque… Ella coopero para hacerlo –Con gota en la cabeza- ¡Hey! Que no es culpa de todas, lo que pasa es que todas, y cuando digo todas son TODAS, queríamos colaborar incluida ella (Eva: ¡Por supuesto que quería colaborar!). Así que al final, el regalito lo trabajo hasta la misma cumpleañera… Solo que fue un cumple retrasadito porque fue hace como cuatro meses atrás –Risa nerviosa. **

**¡Pero bueno, el punto es: Feliz cumpleaños, Eva-chan! ¡Quince años ya, y que cumplas muchos más! Esperamos que te guste tu regalo, aunque como tú misma trabajaste en él... Es obvio que si jeje. Bueno, ahora para contarles del fic: Esta pequeña (Que no es tan pequeña, de hecho es lo más largo que subimos hasta ahora) historia es, obviamente, de ¡Vampiros! Pero son vampiros un poco especiales, ya verán a que nos referimos... Esta idea es bastante diferente a lo visto, dado que estos vampirillos son especiales, una mezcla extraña que a muchos tal vez les gusten porque no solo habrá un gran drama, acción, ROMANCE, aventura… Sino también hallaremos mucha comedia. Así que puede decirse que este fic tiene un poco de todo, como también lleva tiempo siendo diseñado, casi un mes y medio. **

**Así que comprenden por qué lo queríamos hacer con tantas ganas, de verdad tenemos miles de ideas geniales para esta historia y nos pareció simplemente inaceptable el dejarlas sin hacer. Llevó su tiempo, sí, pero lo logramos. ¡Y ahora ustedes pueden ver el resultado final!**

**Esperamos que disfruten el fic, porque verdaderamente ha sido un gran trabajo de las tres y juntas nos sentimos muy orgullosas de él. ¡Ojala les guste y como era de esperarse se aceptan OC'S! Claro, con condiciones pero eso para el final. Ahora, pasemos con los puntos importantes antes de que lean la historia:**

―Aquí los vampiros se dividen por clanes, son algo así como las razas distintas con capacidades diferentes cada uno. Ya lo comprenderán mejor, ya que al final podremos los tipos de razas que son válidos para que decidan cual encaja mejor con su OC.

―Los personajes de IE serán nombrados por sus nombres europeos, como también sus edades dependerán según su antigüedad de vampiros. Es decir, por ejemplo Axel en este fic tiene alrededor de cuatrocientos años, mientras que Austin recién cien.

―El tema de los antiguos que se menciona aquí será mejor explicado más adelante en la historia. No hagan muchas preguntas sobre eso ahora. Como comprenderán, poco a poco se revelaran más detalles, todo con paciencia.

―Serán aceptados un máximo de seis OC'S, aquel es el límite impuesto.

―Al final de la lectura de esta historia se encontrarán con la sección **glosario**, el cual les indicara ciertas palabras especiales que bien podrían ser inventadas para este fic o el nombre de algún clan que les brindará mayor información. Estas palabras especiales serán resaltadas con un signo de ***** y ya luego, al final descubrirán su significado y demás.

**Siendo eso todo, esperamos que disfrutéis la historia, ¡Suerte en la lectura!**

_Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no es de nuestra propiedad, pertenece a Level-5._

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

.

.

**El Despertar**

.

.

¡A la mierda con el mundo! Malditos fueran todos, no le importaba si alguien se enfadaba porque ella les echara la culpa de sus problemas, pero joder… ¡Estaba cabreada, muy pero muy cabreada y necesitaba tirarle los fallos a cualquier idiota que le amargara aún más su peor tarde del mundo! ¿Y todo por qué? Pues porque su armario era un completo desastre. Un largo suspiro se le escapo y exasperada prosiguió buscando lo que necesitaba, soltando maldiciones de vez en cuando que sonrojaban a su acompañante, debido a lo groseras y obscenas que eran. Ella nunca antes había soltado tantas en menos de diez minutos, pero las circunstancias en las que se hallaba la estaban sacando de quicio y… ¡No estaba de buen humor ese día! Había tenido una jodida pelea con su tío, así que eso la tenía demasiado tensa como iracunda.

Ok… En ese punto estaba sonando irracional, porque aunque haya tenido una pelea, no justifica su mala actitud. Pero es que… ¡Ella no era de esa forma! Lo tradicional es que se le hubiera bajado ya la ira, pero eso no había sucedido porque cada vez que su traicionera mente divagaba de nueva cuenta a la maldita discusión, volvía a encenderse con ganas de gritar al mundo entero.

Todo por una discusión, por una locura… ¡Una demencia!

Inspiro hondo y apretó los puños, sus ojos se cerraron antes de que volvieran a abrirse enojados pero al menos más calmos de lo que habían estado antes. Era mejor olvidarse de todo si es que deseaba mantener sus cabales para no cometer una locura y avergonzarse más frente a la perfecta Evangelyne Foster, y de paso porque quería evitar que su amiga se desmayara por otra grosería que dijera… Vale, tal vez su boquita fuera demasiado sucia pero conste que ella aprendió todo de su hermano mayor (No era por echarle la culpa a él, tan solo puntualizaba aquello).

Eva tosió un poco llamando su atención, al instante se giró y para escuchar a su amiga susurrar un: "¿Puedes calmarte y dejar de insultar al mundo entero?". Sí, sabía que sus palabras no eran para ofenderla, no obstante con su mal humor tan solo distorsionó las palabras y su jodida mente procesó un severo "cállate". Apretó los puños y soltó un gruñido femenino de pura rabia, dio una patada al suelo como cría caprichosa y fulmino a su amiga con la mirada, quien tan solo se cruzó de brazos ofendida mientras arqueaba una ceja. Vale, tampoco podía culparla por estar algo incomoda con la situación, después de todo Evangelyne no estaba acostumbrada a escuchar tantas maldiciones y las pocas que oía no eran tan soeces; pero… ¡Vamos! Esta vez debía de disculparla, incluso porque actuara como una mocosa inmadura. Estaba bastante estresada por la tonta discusión y además no ayudaba mucho que actualmente estuviera teniendo conflictos de moda.

Maldición. Lo volvía a preguntar: ¿Cómo era posible que no encontrara nada decente para usar en una boda? ¡Demonios! ¡Si su armario estaba lleno de ropa! Tanta que en múltiples ocasiones se planteó la posibilidad que el costo de todo podría detener la hambruna en África. Entonces, ¡¿Por qué nada la convencía?!

Estaba a punto de echar su armario por la ventana por la ira que tenía dentro –La cual había vuelto a prenderse en una hoguera más grande-, y tal vez enserio lo hiciera. Quién sabe, en esos momentos era capaz de todo, incluso de tirar sus joyas o la cama misma por culpa de su frustración.

Entre sus pequeños gruñidos encontró un bonito vestido negro, pero al instante lo lanzó a otro lado diciendo que "No", no le convencía ese color para una boda y si a esto le sumábamos que era morena… ¡Demonios! ¡Estaba atrapada y sin saber que carajos usar para ese estúpido matrimonio al cual le invitaron!

¿Por qué había tenido que aceptar ir? Hubiera sido más práctico rechazar la invitación; pero… ¡Oh, ya se acordó! Fue su adorado tío quien le ordenó que iría para buscarse de una vez por todas un buen marido que la mantenga. ¡Y fue por aquello mismo que la pelea dio inició! Ella se había escandalizado como enfurecido al oír tremenda estupidez, peor aún en cuanto el viejo bastardo le dijo que habían muchos candidatos que iban tras de ella, especialmente empresarios adinerados que darían lo que fuera por tenerla como mujer o amante. Y adivinen que… ¡Se lo dijo enserio! Se lo insinuó encima, diciéndole que sus amigos estaban interesados en ella como una dama de compañía por lo guapa que era. ¿Reacción que ella tuvo? Gritos, blasfemias y se ganó una bofetada de las buenas.

En cualquiera otra ocasión, Angeline Swan le hubiera restado importancia o ignorado, solo que hoy no. ¡Pero por favor, comprendan la locura que ese hombre dijo! ¡La quería vender, y poco le importaba si su sobrina caía como una cualquiera! Eso es lo que la cabreaba, lo que la hacía arder en ira. Normalmente las pequeñas discusiones –O grandes desacuerdos– que tuviesen ella y su familiar no eran tan problemáticos (Al menos no siempre), es más ella casi nunca se cabreaba tanto. Si, se molestaba levemente como cualquiera; pero se le pasaba en cuestión de minutos porque ella no era una mujer rencorosa o mucho menos le gustaba mantener enfados con su familia.

Solo que al parecer ese día y ese tema… Finalmente no aguanto más y su lengua afilada salió a flote trayéndole problemas con su pariente, hecho que por cierto aún la tenía demasiado nerviosa debido a las consecuencias que luego le cobrarían. Porque si, conocía perfectamente a su tío y estaba cien por ciento segura que esa noche se iba a armar la grande en cuanto regresara de su pequeña "reunión" de amigos.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al imaginarse la mueca de furia que tendría el hombre en cuanto la viera, más aún cuando estaba completamente ebrio y dejado llevar por la lujuria de las mujerzuelas con las que se enredaba cada fin de semana. Demonios… De solo pensar en el apestoso aroma a alcohol, tabaco y perfume barato le produjo un retorcijón en las tripas. Uno que no se iría al menos hasta que su tío llegara, la castigara y luego todo sucedería como se lo imaginaba: Las cosas seguirían iguales y aprendería a no retar al que tiene mayor autoridad en esa condenada familia en la que habitaba. Sonaba masoquista, después de todo la vida que ella llevaba no era tan bonita como muchos se imaginaban al verla vestida de seda y oro; sin embargo, poco se podía hacer con los gustos del destino por atormentar a alguien. Además, puede que su tío no fuera el mejor de los tutores del mundo (Como también una bestia idiota abusiva); no obstante… Era su familia, y lamentablemente la familia era la familia. Él se había hecho cargo de ella y sus hermanos cuando habían quedado huérfanos de padres, por tanto le debían demasiado. Más de lo que encima algún día podrían pagarle.

Lo que la dejaba en la situación de tener que aguantarle y vivir así hasta que el viejo decidiera dejarla en paz y listo. Hecho que hasta el momento veía bastante lejano.

―O más bien imposible ―Comento entre dientes volviendo a revisar su armario para tratar de hallar algo interesante. Al no hallar nada soltó un bajo gruñido, seguido de un taco bastante ofensivo que hasta ella misma se ruborizo de vergüenza. Oh, por el mismísimo… Enserio que estaba echando fuego por la boca para haber soltado tremenda palabrota.

Este no era su día, sin duda alguna no lo era…

―¡Listo! Me rindo joder ―Farfullo cabreada Angeline, aún lado su amiga suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza claramente cansada de tanta tragedia que se estaba realizando―. No tengo nada decente que usar, nada me convence y… ¡Rayos, eso me molesta aún más! No sé qué diantres puedo usar para la puta boda.

Un suspiro provino de Evangelyne, quien tan solo miro el regadora de ropa a su alrededor y rio un poquito. An arqueó una ceja, claramente molesta por la risa soltada provocando que su amiga tan solo rodara los ojos. Si, alguien estaba de malas ese día y se estaba desquitando con todos a su alrededor.

Eva conocía a Angeline desde crías, prácticamente crecieron juntas… ¡Incluso apostaba que sus padres las criaron en la misma cuna! Eran amigas íntimas, se veían todos los días y se llevaban de maravilla; algunas veces Evangelyne consideraba que An era la hermana que nunca tuvo y la que siempre deseó.

Siendo la tercera de cuatro hermanos, Angeline era joven y muy hermosa. Tenía el cabello más negro que alguna vez hubiera visto, oscuro como la propia noche y largo que se conformaba por hermosas ondas que terminaban al final en pequeños rizos delicados; actualmente, su cabellera la llevaba atada en una cola baja, mientras que su flequillo que peinaba hacia un lado estaba siendo recogido por un pequeño broche. Por si fuera poco, poseía un rostro precioso que solía quitar el aliento a quien lo veía, fuera hombre o mujer; sus rasgos faciales eran bellísimos y completamente femeninos, un encanto único.

Su naricita era pequeña, adorable y tierna, respingada como redonda; mientras, sus labios eran flamantes y seductores, tan llenos y deseables que formaban un exuberante corazón rojizo. Poseía mejillas redondeadas, con un rubor natural adorable; solo que, existía algo mucho más llamativo que todos esos rasgos en conjunto, y aquello eran sus exóticos ojos. Plateados, o al menos una tonalidad que se asemejaba a ese color. En realidad… No había una palabra que describiera aquellos orbes, dado que eran grises pero al mismo tiempo azules, llegando a formar remolinos de colores que de cierta forma recordaban a la plata misma. Bastante brillantes, llenos de un orgullo y temperamento que era de temer; combinación peligrosa, solo que también hallabas en ellos una dulzura y alegría que te dejaba pasmado como maravillado.

Pequeña de altura, pero con unas curvas llamativas y atrayentes que capturaban la atención de cuanto hombre la viera. Angeline tenía una piel clara, bastante pálida que se veía bastante saludable como suave; complementos perfectos para su belleza original de princesa de cuna de oro. Claro que había que recordar que esta muchachita tenía un ENORME genio, hecho que hizo soltar una risa ahogada a Eva.

Puede que tuvieran pequeños rocecillos de vez en cuando, como cualquier clase de amigas, no obstante siempre lograban amistarse y volver a ser las amigas de siempre junto a la tercera miembro de esta pandilla de demonios, la bien conocida por todo el mundo como Sonata Moonlight. En realidad, para todos sus conocidos era sorprendente que se llevaran tan bien, después de todo las tres eran opuestos por completos tanto en personalidad como en aspecto propio.

Sin embargo, así son las amistades ¿No? Irónico pero más que cierto. La muchacha suspiro al notar de nuevo la inquietud de su amiga, la cual ya se hacía una idea de la razón.

Su tío. Un tema del cual casi nunca hablaban, y no porque no se tuvieran confianza, sino porque hablar de aquello incomodaba demasiado a su mejor amiga así que optaba por callarse y no hablar de aquello; sin embargo, Eva conocía a la perfección a Angeline y estaba segura que algo había sucedido entre ella y su tutor. Se daba cuenta al tan solo ver esa expresión de rabia, angustia y dolor. Cuanto deseaba poder ayudarle, pero había cosas que ella no podía hacer y esta era una de ellas.

Por unos instantes quedó en silencio observando a su amiga y sonriendo un poco al verla usando unos pequeños shorts y una larga camiseta rosa con corazones. Era un hecho, An había estado tan concentrada en su crisis de moda que ni cuenta se dio que seguía con el pijama encima. ¿Debería decírselo? Pues… La verdad es que sí, pero… ¡Nah! Que se aguante, ya solita se daría cuenta.

―Primero, cálmate ―recomendó la muchacha divertida―, no es el fin del mundo porque no encuentres algo que no te gusta An. ¿Por qué simplemente no te relajas? ¡Vamos, mujer! Se supone que esta boda es para pasarla en grande. Ya verás como pronto encuentras algo que te guste… Tienes mucha ropa, no puede ser imposible hallar algo bueno. Como por ejemplo… ¿Qué te parece este vestido? ―Pregunto la jovencita alzando una prenda que se hallaba tirada cerca de sus pies. Para ella era bonita, de una tonalidad verde esmeralda era aquel vestido de larga falda y toques negros en el escote. ¿Dónde lo había conseguido An? Debería preguntárselo luego ya que se moría por comprar uno parecido, o al menos en otro color como el azul o el blanco.

Al ver que Angeline miraba la prenda de brazos cruzados hizo una mueca, era fácil saber cuál era la respuesta que su amiga daría y estaba casi segura que no sería una positiva.

―No ―Aquella sencilla palabra que su amiga soltó le hizo gruñir y lanzar el vestido nuevamente al suelo.

Vale, que no se diga que no lo intento. ¡Pero no se iba a rendir! Si su amiga era una cabezota, ella lo era mucho más. Mirando los suelos encontró otra vestidura que le llamo la atención, y el cual ella consideraba bastante atrayente como adecuado para aquella reunión a la que habían sido invitadas.

―¿Y qué tal este? ―La repentina pregunta hizo fruncir el ceño a An. Lanzo un vistazo en dirección a donde Eva se hallaba sentada y notó un poco sorprendida como esta sostenía entre sus manos un vestido que paso por alto. Ella misma lo había comprado hace un par de semanas atrás y ni siquiera lo había podido usar al no hallar la ocasión indicada para darle un estreno decente. Era bonito, sí, de una tonalidad azul que la enamoro por completo desde que lo vio en la vidriera de una costosa tienda, y el cual compró de inmediato. Era esplendido para usar en cualquier ocasión importante, excepto en una boda así que… NO lo iba a usar.

―Definitivamente no, me niego a usar ese vestido y punto final la conversación ―El decreto fue hecho con una voz llena de molestia y aburrimiento, el cual fue bastante evidente y tan solo provoco que la otra muchacha suspirara pesadamente. De mala gana lanzó la prenda a la cama, ya se había esperado la negativa de su amiga aunque había guardado la esperanza de que ese vestido le gustara. ¡Rayos, si era uno de sus favoritos y que no uso aún!

Sí, definitivamente Angeline estaba bastante gruñona y cabezota ese día. Suspiró y recorrió el gran montón de ropa arrugada que se hallaba en el suelo. Veamos...rebuscando al final encontró un bonito vestido color rosa perla que finalizaba en una larga falda hasta el suelo. Precioso sin duda, ¿y si este le convencía? Mirando a su amiga se levantó y le mostró el vestido.

―¿Y qué tal este? ―Preguntó la rubia esperando a que fuera de su agrado― Es bonito y nunca te lo he visto puesto. Puedes combinarlo con unos tacones y algunas joyas.

An lo observo unos instantes, considerando la idea hasta que parpadeó en cuanto la comprensión llego a su mente. Horrorizada tomo el vestido y lo lanzo al armario farfullando que ahora sí que estaba frita. ¿Y eso? ¿Qué había de malo con el vestido? ¡Si hasta bonito y todo era!

Algunas veces Eva no entendía cómo es que su amiga podía ser tan complicada. Ella solo buscaba solucionar el maldito problema del vestido y dar su mayor esfuerzo para contentarla, pero al parecer no lo lograba y eso la frustraba. Sí, Evangelyne siempre estaba igual, era una buena chica además de educada, y siempre buscaba solucionar los problemas de la gente costara lo que costara. Algunas veces la consideraban un ángel caído del cielo y…Literalmente, ¡parecía un maldito ángel! No solo por su actitud de niña que no había roto ni un solo plato, sino por su jodido aspecto que la hacía parecer una diosa caída de los cielos. Porque sí, Eva era hermosa sin duda, con aquellos largos cabellos rubios que caían completamente laceos y peinados por sus hombros y espalda, logrando finalizar en sus caderas al fín. Y sí, sus cabellos eran bonitos, ya que se veían sanos y cuidados con esmero; pero no solo eran ellos los que hacían preciosa a la muchacha, sino también su rostro con finas facciones femeninas y delicadas que recordaban a las de esos hermosos seres alados. Tenía una nariz pequeña, chata y algo respingada en compañía de unas adorables mejillas enrojecidas por un pequeño rubor. Además sus labios eran bastante deseables, de un tono rosado y sutil que invitaba a cualquier hombre a besarlos…. ¡Pero esperen! Todavía había más. ¿Qué era lo que faltaba…? ¡Oh, sí! Sus ojos! Los cuales eran grandes y profundos, rodeados de unas finas y rizadas pestañas negras. ¿El color? Bueno…eso era lo que más llamaba la atención, pues estos preciosos orbes no eran nada comunes, es más, muchos le preguntaban si usaba lentillas o algo pero… ¡No! Ese color era con el que había nacido; un exótico y llamativo color rosa que sorprendía a cualquiera. Más aún cuando aquellos pozos rosados poseían un vivaz brillo lleno de dulzura y comprensión.

Y claro, el cuerpo de la muchacha tampoco estaba mal, no era enana ni tampoco una gigante, más bien una chiquilla de estatura normal (aunque más bien tirando a baja) en compañía de una bonita figura delgada y con finas curvas bastante deseables. Sí…Muchos la consideraban una chica perfecta pero… ¡No nos detendremos a eso ahora! ¿Por dónde íbamos? ¡Oh, sí! El tema del maldito vestido. ¡¿Qué narices tenía de malo?! Si a ella le había parecido precioso… Abrió la boca para preguntar, más su amiga se le adelanto nerviosa.

―Ni se te ocurra… No lo puedo usar… Es de Skyler ―Comunicó. El entendimiento llegó a Evangelyne, quien formo una mueca de espanto― ¡Es que me gustaba mucho y la malvada no me lo quiso dar para una fiesta a la que me invito Sonata! Yo lo tome… ¿Prestado?

Y Eva suspiró agotada. Definitivamente su amiga no cambiaría nunca.

―Angeline...―Llamó la rubia con voz severa― Ya te dije muchas veces que no debes quitarle la ropa a tu hermana. ¡Ya sabes que ella se enoja mucho!

Y claro, la morena rodó con los ojos mientras escuchaba el regaño de su amiga. Es cierto que Sky se enojaba pero... ¡Tomar prestado algo no es nada malo! Además iba a devolverle toda la ropa que le quitó (Porque sí amigos, no era la primera vez que le robaba la ropa a su hermana) solo que aún no sabía cuándo. Tal vez en unos días...o meses...o tal vez años...

Bah, ya verá cuando se los entregará... ¡Además lo importante no era eso! Si mal no recordaba estaba eligiendo un vestido que fuera apropiado, y por ahora tenía la mala suerte de que ninguno le servía.

Así que solo quedaba una alternativa, la cual era la mejor de la mejor. Cruzándose de brazos mientras pateaba un poco la ropa caída miro a una de sus mejores amigas con una sonrisa burlona que le hizo hacerse a la idea de lo que la morena iba a decir. ¿Y es que no era obvio? Por supuesto que lo era, la respuesta indiscutible para un caso al que denominaban "emergencia de modas".

―¿Vamos de compras? ―Pregunto con voz cantarina la muchacha. Sus ojos brillando con inocencia fingida haciendo soltar una risita a la rubia.

―D-de compras ―Rió Evangelyne― ¿Otra vez?

―Exacto ―Respondió la morena―. Eva, esto es una clara emergencia así que es mejor dejarnos de estupideces y resolver este problema como personas adultas ―Se acercó a su mesita de noche y abrió uno de los cajones sonriendo de lado. Al instante Eva supo lo que haría―. Además tenemos esto querida amiga…―Canturreó mostrando una tarjeta de crédito que de seguro que estaba llena de dinero.

Solo que era obvio que sabía de quien era, y estaba claro que aquella tarjetita no era de su queridísima amiga. ¡Por supuesto que no! Angeline ya había sobregirado la suya hace días atrás, por tanto si no era de An y dudaba mucho que fuera de Bastian (Uno de los hermanos mayores de su amiga), debía de ser de… Skyler.

Evangelyne soltó un resoplido y negó con la cabeza llevando una mueca en sus labios. La hermana de la muchacha les mataría en cuanto se enterara, y contando que Sky no era la persona más paciente del mundo ponía las cosas mucho más difíciles. ¿Por qué su amiga simplemente no se comportaba como una niña buena en vez de ser tan problemática? ¡Uf! Claro, claro. Algo así solo pasaría en sus sueños más locos.

―Skyler te matara ―Sentenció.

―No, no lo hará… Soy su hermana así que saldré librada ―Contradijo la morena sonriendo con socarronería antes que su sonrisa se transformara en mueca―. Además, mi tío va a venir temprano y no quiero estar presente… Peleamos hoy, y conociéndole debe estar que bota humo por las orejas ―Por no decir que estaría ebrio también y en cuanto la viera se iba a desquitar con ella mediante la forma dolorosa. Golpes.

―¿Estás segura de que no pasará nada? ―Insistió Evangelyne preocupada― Si fuera con tu dinero tal vez pero...es que iremos de compras con la tarjeta de tu...―Y claro, no pudo acabar la frase gracias a que una vocecilla desde la puerta de la habitación resonó. Era una voz femenina y musical, con un cierto toque divertido y a la vez burlón. Oh sí, la reconocían muy bien.

―¿Escuché la palabra "compras"? ―Ambas chicas dirigieron su mirada y sonrieron. Sonata, Sonata…

¡La coincidencia de la vida! An soltó una risita junto a Eva, quien ya había estado planeando llamar a su última amiga que completaba aquel trío de locas que eran. Y aunque ya habían admitido que era bastante disparejas, el ver a Sonata tan solo aumentaba más aquella gran teoría a la que habían llegado desde crías.

Antes que nada, no dirían que Sonata Moonlight no era para nada guapa o atractiva, porque… ¡Sagrado Dios! Eso sería una de las peores calumnias de la vida. Para empezar, la muchacha que acababa de llegar era igual o más hermosa que An y Eva juntas, por algo siempre llamaba la atención en cuanto lugar fuera sola o acompañada.

Sonata podría considerarse como una princesa o una muchacha caída de los cielos, porque verdaderamente era guapísima. Ella poseía el cabello de una tonalidad castaña larga y lacea, la cual finalizaba en bellas ondas casi a la altura de sus caderas. Un flequillo algo despeinado caía por su frente, el cual aumentaba aún más la sensualidad en su fino rostro de aristócrata que te hacía replantearse si seriamente esta jovencita no era descendiente de un rey. ¡Cielos! Es que en verdad era preciosa, más aún con esa bella cara que poseía; ya que, enserio sus facciones eran puramente femeninas y deliciosas. Un coctel de belleza.

Tenía la nariz bien perfilada, delicada a decir verdad que hacía juego con su mentón orgulloso y terco. Su boca era pequeña y estrecha, con unos labios llenos que cualquier hombre que veía moría por comerse a besos hasta dejarlos hinchados por la adicción. Poseía cejas rectas que se ubicaban por encima del rasgo que más atención llamaba, o más bien de lo que más destacaba a Sonata, y aquello eran sus ojos. Preciosos como amenazadores, eran pozos de tonalidad roja tal cual sangre que paralizaban a quien los veía por demasiado tiempo. Fieros, orgullosos y retadores, taladraban hasta al hombre más rudo con tan solo enfocarles por unos instantes; sin embargo, también se hallaba bastante escondidos promesas de travesuras y diversiones que encajaban perfectamente con la personalidad de aquella guerrera.

Con una estatura media, Sonata no era tan bajita como Angeline; por el contrario, la pasaba por centímetros llegando a medir casi mismo que Eva (Solo que la rubia era un poquito más pequeñita por dos o tres centímetros). Su figura era asombrosa, curvas deseables por donde la vieras además de que era esbelta y poseía el porte de una verdadera muchacha orgullosa de alta sociedad.

Una que por cierto… Era gótica. ¡Uf! ¿No se mencionó aquel detallito? Pues sí, Sona era toda una gótica modelo a seguir si querías ser igualita de atrevida y rebelde como ella. Lo podías ver ahí mismo, al notar como vestía con su color favorito: Negro. Ropa que se conformaba por un corsé bastante ajustado de tonalidad roja oscura (Lo único a color que parecía tener en su armario) en compañía de una chaqueta de cuero y leggins, como no, negros. Para coronar con la cerecita al pastel, la castaña usaba botas de alto tacón del mismo color que todo… Más negro y cuero. ¡Gótica tenía que haber sido! Pero una maldita gótica sexy que tentaba hasta al más santo.

Uh uh… Pero como ya dijeron centenar de veces, ¿Amigas son amigas, no? Sip, en las buenas y en las malas, así tu mejor amiga sea gótica y tenga la personalidad más complicada del mundo, como por ejemplo cierta castaña bromista y arrogante que las veía en ese mismo instante con socarronería.

An sonrió más, sus ojos brillando cómplices al ver que su amiga sí que la iba a apoyar en su idea de pasárselo en grandes gastando los ahorros de Skyler.

―¡Hey! Hasta que llegó por quien llorábamos ―Se burló Angeline divertida―. Al parecer siempre llegas de oportuna amiga del alma, porque si… ¡Nos vamos de compras ahora mismo! ―Dictamino una sonriente morena― Y adivina con la tarjeta de quien… ―Se mordió el labio inferior con un toque burlón e infantil.

Sonata sonrió mucho más, sus ojos brillando de forma divertida y malvada. Oh sí que sabía de quien era la tarjeta de crédito, no había que ser un genio para adivinarlo.

―Pues de quien más podría ser ―Declaro sonriendo con maldad―. De nuestra querida y trabajadora Skyler.

―Esto...sigo diciendo que no es buena idea ―Determinó Evangelyne riendo nerviosa pero... Todos sabemos que sus amigas ni la escucharon

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Michael exhalo un suspiro cansado al oír de nueva cuenta como su maldito móvil resonaba nuevamente buscando llamar su atención, y en el mejor de los casos, ser atendido con urgencia para saber quién demonios llamaba a las cuatro de la tarde en un domingo tranquilo y pacífico. Normalmente habría soltado un taco, ignorado el maldito teléfono y prefiriendo seguir relajándose en su día libre; pero al ver la enorme insistencia le hizo removerse de su cómoda cama y estirar la mano para saber quién rayos llamaba a esas horas. Joder… tenía que llamarle justo cuando había estado a punto de conciliar una pequeña siesta que merecidamente necesitaba.

Tal vez luego le daría un buen golpe al bastardo inoportuno, uno que de paso le tumbaría los dientes y... ¡Hey! Esa idea sonaba bastante atrayente, y lo que termino de convencerlo para realizarla después era el insistente ringtone de la llamada que estaba recibiendo.

Hijo de la grandísima… Oh si… Esa canción que resonaba la conocía a la perfección, es más, hasta se la sabía de memoria porque era la favorita de uno de sus amigos de parranda que al parecer no comprendía con exactitud la palabra "descanso".

¡Joder! ¿Enserio tenían que ser las cuatro y que Jacob le llamara con tanta insistencia? ¡Por un carajo, anoche ya habían salido a una fiesta asique que se aguante! De mala gana cogió una almohada y se la puso en la cabeza buscando acallar de sus oídos el maldito tono de llamada que estaba empecinado en buscar su atención.

¿Es que acaso su amigo no entendía que quería un momento de paz? Como dijo antes, ayer salió con él y los demás de fiesta. ¡Y encima estuvieron allí hasta las cinco de la madrugada! ¡¿Qué más quería?! Ignoró por completo el teléfono que resonaba y vibraba en su mesita de noche, tardaron unos segundos hasta que... ¡Por fin! Paró de resonar. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y una pequeña sonrisita curvó sus labios. Vale, podría decirse que era un mal amigo por ignorar la llamada de Jake pero... ¡Que llame en otro momento! Ahora quería dormir un poco y despejar su mente, llevaba el día pensando en demasiadas cosas que le atormentaban y...quería olvidarlas por unos momentos. Una de ellas era que uno de sus amigos estaba demasiado raro últimamente, pero no le apetecía recordar eso ahora porque volvería al mismo dilema de "¿Qué le pasará? ¿Estará enojado por algo? ¿Habrá tenido algún problema?" Llevaba todo el puto día pensando en eso, se comió la cabeza y la verdad es que el resultado era un cansancio agotador. Ya le preguntaría en cuanto le viera -Si es que su amigo Christian se dejaba ver de una vez- qué era eso que le ocurría. Por ahora...A dormir, además estaba cansado del fiestón de ayer y todavía la música de la discoteca resonaba en su mente.

Acomodó la almohada de nuevo bajo su cabeza y cerró los ojos cuando...

"I feel it deep within. It's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster!" ¡Otra vez! ¡¿OTRA VEZ LA PUTA CANCIÓN?!

Un tic apareció en su mandíbula, uno que era más que obvio que se debía al cabreo que empezaba a nacer en su interior. Él no era de los tipos que se enojaban por cualquier cosa, mucho menos por una estupidez como la insistencia de una llamada; pero enserio… QUERÍA DESCANSAR. Estaba muerto de agotamiento, no quería ni levantarse y necesitaba pegar ojo aunque sea por una bendita hora para poder recuperar fuerzas. Principalmente porque después estaba pensando en ir a buscar a Christian y preguntarle que mierda le pasaba, sin embargo, tampoco estaba dispuesto a ir a darle una visita con ojeras y con la cara de un zombie que ha sido desenterrado hace un par de minutos, por tanto su idea era sencilla: Dormir para verse decente y no un muerto viviente y después salir a buscarlo. Solo que había un pequeño problemita con su perfecto plan, y este era… ¡Que el cabrón de Jake no le dejaba en paz!

¿Es que acaso su amigo no podía apiadarse de él y tan solo llamarle un poquito más tarde? ¡¿Qué demonios le costaba?! Enserio, esto le estaba sacando de quicio y fue tanto su enfado que termino aventando la almohada contra la pared antes que cogiera el maldito móvil y contestara de una jodida vez, ya que al parecer sino lo hacía no lo iban a dejar tranquilo por el resto del día, o lo que quedaba de este.

―¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE MIERDA QUIERES?! ―Estalló con el peor de los humores de la vida. Vale, que era cierto que gritarle a su amigo era idiota e infantil, pero enserio quería que le dejaran echarse una siestecilla antes que su frustración le abordara por completo.

―¡Hey! Menudos humos que tenemos hoy Mickey... ―La voz varonil y burlona de su amigo Jake resonó por el teléfono. ¡Y encima le andaba con chistes!

―Escucha Jake, habla ahora mismo o te cuelgo. No tengo tiempo para estupideces porque...bueno, como sabrás, existe una palabra que se llama "DORMIR" ―Respondió Mike molesto― Y tú no me has dejado hacerlo esta noche por culpa de la maldita fiesta así que date prisa, quiero echarme una siesta.

―Hoy estamos gruñones ¿eh? ―Se oyó un suspiro por parte del chico que acababa de llamar―. Está bien... ¿Tú querías ver a Christian cuanto antes no?

¡¿Era por eso?! El muchacho tuvo que hacerse con todo su autocontrol para no mandar a la mierda a Jake y estrellar el teléfono contra la pared para poder volver a intentar dormir finalmente. Y aunque eso sonó estupendo para sus propios oídos, decidió no hacerlo verdad. En primera porque su amigo no se lo merecía, y en segunda por Michael conocía de modales. Si, aquello que sacabas por vivir en cuna de oro… Pero ya, mejor tratar de controlarse y no hacer idioteces que luego desearía no haber realizado.

Sin embargo, antes jodería un poco a su mejor amigo para hacerle pagar por esta llamada tan oportuna (Capten el sarcasmo puro en aquellas palabras) que acababa de realizarle; así que, momento de ser el amigo cariñoso y buena gente.

―¿Quería hablar con él? ―Cuestiono en un tono de indiferencia y sorpresa―. Nop, creó que te equivocaste de persona. Lo que yo quería era saludarle y decirle que ojala su vida fuera una porquería y de paso también comentarle que estrellaste su moto la semana pasada, la cual por cierto me pregunto cuando le pagarás ―Si, lo que Jake y Chris tenían en común era su gusto por lo peligroso y la adrenalina. En este caso, se llevaban de lo mejor en cuanto a motocicletas y carreras (la mayoría ilegales), no obstante algunas veces Jacob hacía cosas tontas, como por ejemplo robar la moto de su amigo y arruinarla.

―¿Yo? ¿Estrellar su moto? No me acuerdo muy bien de eso ―Silbó su amigo desde la otra línea. Genial, ahora se hacía el tonto.― De todas maneras esa moto ya estaba hecha un vejestorio, no corría muy bien así que si lo piensas bien, le hice un buen favor a nuestro amigo. Así podrá comprarse una nueva ―¡¿Vejestorio?! ¡Pero si mal no recordaba Chris la compró hace dos meses! Mike estaba dispuesto a hablar pero Jake no le dejó― En cualquier caso no llamaba para eso... ―Suspiró y se puso serio― Chris está preocupado Mike, hay algo muy importante que debe decirte y...por eso me pidió que te llamara. Esta noche quedaremos en el bar de siempre, por favor no faltes porque...Esto es serio.

¿Serio? ¡¿Cómo que serio?! ¡¿Estaba soñando o algo?! ¡¿Acaso esto era una puta cámara oculta?! ¿Desde cuándo Jake le hablaba de esa manera tan, tan...Tan impropia de él? Su voz sonaba severa y seria, con cierto toque de preocupación como de... ¿Tristeza? Vale, aquí pasaba algo raro. Jake era de esos típicos tíos que nunca ponían una cara larga ni un tono preocupante. Su amigo el rubio siempre sonreía y estaba de broma en broma así que...debía pasar algo malo para que hubiera cambiado su tono de voz tan de repente y le hablara de una cosa así. Definitivamente esto era demasiado raro, más aún cuando Jake no estaba jugando en cuanto sus palabras. Suspiro agotado, ¿Qué pasaría ahora con Christian? La verdad es que ahora sí que estaba preocupado, para él sus amigos eran como sus hermanos, como si compartieran la misma sangre aunque no fuera así. Por lo cual saber que uno se encontraba en conflictos le hacía sentirse, sin juegos, verdaderamente inquieto; lo cual, no iba demasiado con su propia personalidad.

Por un momento guardó silencio, un tema se cernió sobre su mente al recordar cierto hecho que había sucedido hace unos días, salvo que no se lo comentó a sus amigos porque lo consideró una bobería que no venía al caso… Hasta ahora.

―Jake… ¿No te sientes observado? ―Inquirió mirando a la pared, su voz sonó algo aterciopelada como distante. Sus palabras llamaron la atención del rubio, quien de repente a través de la línea frunció el ceño tomado por sorpresa ante aquello.

―¿Observado? ―Cuestionó el rubio― No, la verdad es que no...¿Por qué dices eso Mike?

Michael parpadeó un poco, diciéndose que mejor no hubiera mencionado aquel detalle que había intentado ocultar a sus amigos, pero que de igual forma lo estuvo atormentando desde hace un tiempo. Porque no podía negar que se sentía vigilado… Sí, podría sonar sacado de una película de misterio o terror; incluso admitía que sonaba paranoico pero… Mierda, enserio se sentía de aquella forma. Si salía de su casa, iba a un bar, caminaba por las calles o incluso, simplemente dormía sentía que alguien lo observaba fijamente; estudiándole de lejos con prudencia para no llamar su atención. No obstante, eso no servía porque de igual manera él continuaba sintiéndose vigilado día y noche. Además, no era idiota… Algo estaba sucediendo con él, y esto le daba una mala espina.

Al notar que su silencio duro demasiado negó con la cabeza, sería incorrecto atormentar con sus problemas a Jacob, así que mejor evadir esto.

―Nada, nada… Olvídalo hombre, fue una idiotez ―Declaró un poco burlón―. Es una tontería que no vale la pena, y está bien… Los veo en el bar entonces ―Murmuro sintiendo otra vez esa sensación de vigilancia que le mandaba un pésimo presentimiento―. Por cierto… Deja de coquetearle a Bella y a Ash o para la próxima te tumbo los dientes Jake.

―¡Hey! ¡Es que sabes que no puedo evitarlo! Las mujeres son mi debilidad amigo, además, ni que esas dos fueran tuyas ―Declaró burlón―. Y claro, nos vemos luego. ¡Ah! ―Un detallito se le olvidaba- La semana que viene hay una fíes... ―Mike colgó. Más fiestas no por favor, quedaría reventado de tanta parranda. Es por eso que antes de que Jake se lo comentara, le coló. Mejor prevenir que curar.

Exhausto se dejó caer en la cama, rogando al menos poder pegar ojo ahora, porque aunque fuera una criatura de la noche también necesitaba su preciado sueño.

¡Espera! ¿Criatura de la noche? Vale, pues es que aquel detalle fue olvidado de repente pero… Sí, como se escuchaba, Michael no era precisamente un humano común y corriente que venía de una familia rica. Por supuesto que no, él era muchísimo más que aquello; más precisamente una criatura que la catalogarían como una "Locura" o "Monstruo de cuentos", salvó que existía y vivía más que feliz su laaarga existencia. Y ahora les tocaba adivinar a ustedes con exactitud lo que era, se los dejaba fácil: No se podía acercar a iglesias, le era prohibido comer ajo y de paso tenía cierta debilidad por la sangre. Lo que nos dejaba con una sola criatura capaz de hacer eso: Vampiro.

¿Raro, anormal y mítico? Todo eso combinado con lo bizarro y urbano. Como también con lo hermoso, ya que por castigo divino había algo que hacía único a un vampiro, y aquello era su grandiosa belleza que resplandecía y le hacía llamar la atención hasta cuando estaba cubierto de basura misma. ¡Si, porque eso era una maldición! Ser hermoso, elegante y sensual era un jodido pecado, uno que muchas veces podía ser beneficioso como desafortunado. Eso lo podía considerar Michael, y no solo por la belleza, porque eso sí que no le faltaba.

Moreno, con los cabellos ondulados y algo largos, él era el epitome de la belleza masculina a la que se la podría catalogar como celestial. Sus rasgos cincelados a la perfección que complementaban un rostro precioso: Nariz aguileña y recta, pómulos marcados, cejas finas y labios rojizos que cualquier mujer moriría por besar aunque sea un mísero segundo para morir en paz… Sin embargo, eso no era lo único que lo volvía hermoso, sino también tenía gran ligue gracias a esos ojos tan brillantes que poseía. Un color tan extraño que hasta el momento nadie lograba clasificarlo, tal vez porque existía una barrera entre la tonalidad azulina y el gris, o porque simplemente esos ojos no tenían un solo color clave. Sí, podrían considerarse raros pero...también eran hermosos. Tan únicos e hipnotizantes que te hacían replantearte si el muchacho llevaba lentillas. Y por supuesto, otra cosa que lo hacía condenadamente atractivo era su cuerpo. Pues el moreno era alto y de complexión atlética y fuerte, algo que sin duda enamoraba a todas las féminas a parte de su rostro.

Dejando a un lado eso...sí, era un vampiro, uno de un clan tan poderoso que ni se comparaba a las creencias de los tontos humanos. Porque sí amigos, los vampiros convivían y se organizaban en clanes, cada uno con un poder o habilidad asombroso que los caracterizaba. En el caso de Michael, él era un miembro del clan **Noir***, a cuyos miembros se les consideraba como "Oscuros" o "Ennegrecidos". ¿Por qué? Esto era simple, los miembros de este clan eran dueños de la oscuridad y las tinieblas mismas, siendo capaces de manipularlas y dominar un poder tan poderoso como destructivo que podía aniquilar el mundo.

Pero… (Y ese era un muy grande PERO) Eso no se podía, así que aunque fueran un estupendo clan que fue uno de los primeros en fundarse hace milenios de años, tenían reglas que respetar y la más importante era la más sencilla: Nada de dañar a los humanos ni a su maldito mundo. ¿Molesto? Pues para Mike no, a él no le caían mal los mortales, es más le agradaban bastante y tenía amigos que eran simples mundanos. ¡Incluso él parrandeaba con ellos todos los fines de semana! ¿Eso decía mucho, no? Sí, porque Michael no tenía odio por los humanos; los consideraba criaturas interesantes como únicas que merecían también tener la oportunidad de vivir. Claro que, ese era su modo de pensar. Otros miembros de la camarería sí que detestaban a los humanos y deseaban extinguirlos, pero por las reglas impuestas por el consejo de vampiros eso estaba prácticamente prohibido.

Así que si no querías morir en la horca, más valía seguir las normas de los vejestorios o sino estarías en severos problemas que podían costarte la vida… O el corazón, literalmente.

Y bueno, dejando a un lado eso... ¿Por dónde íbamos? ¡Oh, sí! Se iba a echar una siesta, una placentera siesta que duraría horas. Además ya no había teléfonos que sonaran ni ruidos que lo molestaran. Todo era perfecto para echarse una cabezadita así que...

¡CIELO SANTO! La puerta se abrió de repente. ¡¿Es que hoy no le iban a dejar dormir ni un rato?! Se levantó de la cama furioso rápidamente para ahorcar al maldito ser que había entrado, salvo que...no podía. ¿Cual era la razón? Que era su adorable hermana. Vale, a ella ni un grito le podía dar, la quería demasiado y aunque detestara admitirlo, era su niñita consentida.

El mundo estaba en su contra ese día, eso lo acababa de comprobar al cien por ciento. Rendido como diciéndose que en definitiva este día no iba a dormir, dirigió una mirada en dirección a la puerta con el rostro contorsionado en una mueca de ruego. Uno que gritaba un "¡Por favor, dejad que este pobre imbécil duerma al menos treinta minutos!"; lástima que su hermana no se apiadó de él. Por el contrario, su querida Anaís le dirigió una mirada antes que cerrara la puerta y se sentara en su cama mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Mike tan solo se rindió por completo, con la terca Anaís nadie podía hacer nada así que ha aguantarse.

―¿Qué sucede, Anny? ―Pregunto con una voz bastante cansada y baja que hizo reír bajito a su hermanita.

―Nada hermanito ―Contestó su la muchacha sonriendo―. Es solo que venía a ver cómo estabas ―Suspiró― Hoy estabas extraño...algo distante y bastante pensativo. ¿Te ha pasado algo?

El negó rápidamente con la cabeza, siendo poco convincente ya que la única persona que lo conocía a la perfección era su misma hermanita menor. Sonrió un poco al mirar los vivaces ojos azules que Anaís poseía, los cuales eran tan bonitos que muchas veces le hacían caer en un encanto que nadie podía bloquear. Más aún si a esto le sumábamos que aquellos bellos ojos estaban centrados en una preciosa carita de ángel con unos labios sensuales y rosados que muchos hombres se morirán por comer a besos. ¡Uf! Eso era lo malo, que su hermana fuera tan guapa tanto en rostro como en cuerpo, lo que por cierto provocaba que todos sus amigos babearan por ella. ¡Maldita fuera la vida! Todavía admitía que quería golpear a Jacob cuando se le insinuó a su pequeña princesa consentida para llevársela a la cama… Si, de ese encuentro el rubio recibió una paliza y de paso tuvo que ir con los mejores curanderos de su especie, claro todo se lo pago Mike luego de estar arrepentido por una hora entera.

Volviendo al tema, tan solo le continúo sonriendo a su hermana.

―Digamos es que estoy preocupado por uno de mis idiotas amigos… Ya sabes, Christian ―Contesto. Un silencio de repente se instauro, provocando que su hermana callara más de lo debido e hiciera una mueca que le mando un mal presentimiento―. Eh… ¿Qué pasa, princesa? ¿A qué se debe ese cambio de actitud?

―Esto...bueno...yo... ―Anaís trataba de evadir la pregunta. ¡Joder! No podía mentir a su hermano pero... ¿Es que aún no lo sabía? ¿Nadie le había dicho lo que su amigo le había hecho? Vale, no podía meterse en ese tema, no era de su incumbencia y...Además lo justo sería que fuera el mismo Chris el que diera la cara y se lo contara, no ella. Mordiéndose el labio inferior miró al suelo nerviosa― N-no pasa nada Mike...―¡Joder! Era muy mala mintiendo, era obvio que su hermano no pararía hasta sacarle el secreto.

Y su hermano mayor le cacho al instante, sus ojos le miraron penetrantes antes que arqueara una ceja indicándole que ahora si estaba perdida.

―Oh claro, claro… No te pasa nada muñeca ―Hablo con ironía el moreno―. Solo son alucinaciones mías. ¡Venga Anny! Que esa ni tú te la crees, así que abre esa boquita y empieza a escupir todo lo que sabes ―Exigió un serio Michael. Anaís tan solo suspiró y se volvió a morder el labio nerviosa.

―Joder Mike... ―Comenzó a decir― ¿No me digas que aún no lo sabes?

¿Que aún no sabía? ¡¿Que aún no sabía el qué?! Joder, la curiosidad ya le estaba atrapando y su hermana nunca le guarda secretos. Michael frunció el ceño esta vez cansado.

―Anny no te lo repetiré más veces. Habla.

La muchacha calló hasta que suspiro rendida y mirando con dolor a su hermano decidió el confesarle la verdad, la cual sabía que lo dejaría destrozado por completo; pero, no había vuelta atrás.

―Lo que pasa es que… ―Bajo la mirada y soltó un taco que hubiera hecho ruborizar hasta a un borracho grosero―… ¡Christian es un cabrón traidor!

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Las risas no se hicieron esperar ante el chiste que había soltado su amigo, formando una cacofonía bastante fuerte que provocó que más de una persona se girara a verlos con confusión. Ni les importaba el hecho de que estaban en un restaurante con varias personas a su alrededor, cuando salían juntos se divertían al máximo y nadie podía hacer nada para detenerlos. Después de todo ¡Para eso son las salidas con los colegas del alma! Son para pasar el rato charlando, riendo y haciendo alguna que otra travesura pequeña. Eran muchachos jóvenes que disfrutaban de cada juerga a la que salían, se habían conocido desde hace muchísimo tiempo y los lazos de amistad que compartían eran muy pero muy profundos.

El muchacho que contó el chiste se unió a la risa alborotada que todos estaban sacando, porque de verdad la anécdota que había relatado era toda una comedia. ¡Dios! Sí que traía casi siempre las bromas más graciosas y atrayentes, cada vez que le tocaba comentar una historia lograba sacarles tantas risas a sus amigos que parecían hienas. ¿Cómo demonios era que siempre tenía algo divertido para narrar? Nadie lo sabía, al parecer él tenía una vida bastante interesante.

Los demás trataban de parar de carcajearse, buscando menguar el pequeño espectáculo que estaban ofreciendo en aquel restaurante de alto costo. Vale, no es que fueran tampoco gentuza de clase baja; pero, siendo sinceros y sin mentiras de por medio debían admitir que ellos nunca habían estado en un lugar tan fino antes. Esta era la primera vez, y gracias a que uno de ellos les estaba pagando la cuenta completa (¿De dónde saco el dinero? Un interesante misterio que hasta ahora ninguno podía resolver). Pero bueno, no era momento para estar discutiendo acerca del tema financiero; el tema principal se trataba acerca de su día de amigos para disfrutar y gozar.

―Lo vuelvo a decir… A ti siempre te pasan las cosas más extrañas Joshua ―Sentenció uno de los muchachos con una sonrisa de lado que mostraba arrogancia como burla.

Y eso era la pura verdad: Ese muchacho siempre tenía algo que contar sobre su vida, al parecer a donde sea que iba siempre le ocurría algo interesante, gracioso o curioso. ¿Quién diría que la anciana que estaba a cargo de la floristería lo echaría del lugar a escobazos solo por haberse acercado en su forma de animal? Sí, esa era la reacción normal que tendría un humano al ver como un lobo enorme se le acerca como si nada ¡Pero no era necesario hacer eso! Y encima la vieja le pegó en la cabeza con el cepillo y exclamó un "¡Fuera, chucho!" mientras gritaba en busca de ayuda. A eso si se le llama sobrerreacción, tan solo estaba mirando el lugar… Eso le pasa por curioso, debería tener más cuidado sobre a donde va en su forma de lobo.

—Todavía me duele el golpe que me dio la señora… —Murmuró él, sobándose un poco la cabeza en el mismo lugar exacto donde la mujer le había pegado con la escoba. Se esperó que al menos alguien llamara a la protectora de animales, pero ni eso.

―Al menos aprendiste algo, querido amigo… Las viejas son demonios camuflados de abuelitas que odian a los perros grandes que consumen esteroides.

Una ronda de risas se dio en el lugar, esta vez más alta mientras los espectadores tan solo murmuraban lo groseros que eran estos muchachitos de ahora. ¡Ok, no lo podían evitar! Es que en serio era cómico. Que una mujer haya perseguido al pobre Joshua y que encima le haya tirado tantos escobazos era un hecho que debió haberse filmado para futuras generaciones que harían lo que ellos estaban haciendo: Reírse hasta morir.

El pobre desafortunado tan solo rodo los ojos antes que una carcajada se le escapara. Lo aceptaba, el hecho había sido de lo más cómico y las palabras de su buen amigo Blake las hacía más graciosas. ¿Perro consumidor de esteroides? Tenía cierta razón, ya que en su forma de lobo era bastante grande, tanto que ni como un pastor alemán pasaba.

Es más, le sorprendía que no le hayan atacado antes… Cada vez que pasaba cerca de algún humano simplemente le ignoraban y pasaban de él, pensando que era un simple perro callejero que andaba buscando comida. Aunque no todo de eso era malo, más de una vez un alma piadosa le alimentó y le acarició diciendo que era un perro de lo más lindo… No es que precisamente necesitara la comida, tenía casa propia y podía mantenerse, pero de todas formas era un gesto bonito. Claro, eso era cuando lo notaban, porque casi siempre era ignorado… Y más de una vez le pisaron la cola por no verlo. Pensarán que era imposible no darse cuenta de un perro enorme a tus pies, pero es la verdad.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo, amigo… La señora casi me deja inconsciente.

Volvieron a reírse al oír aquello. Enserio que esto era bastante gracioso, Joshua tan solo sonrió al ver como los demás seguían divirtiéndose por lo sucedido; un suspiro se le escapo, sus mejores y tal vez únicos amigos ni cuenta se dieron ya que estaban más entretenidos en su nueva conversación. No es que le disgustara estar un momento con ellos, pero la verdad es que ahora le gustaría dar un pequeño paseo por las calles que seguir encerrado en ese restaurante de ricos que no encajaba con él. Hubiera preferido una sencilla cafetería, tal vez incluso una comida en casa; pero, el condenado de Blake insistió tanto en que vinieran que al final no pudo negarse a hacerles un desplante. Más aún cuando su amigo se ofreció a pagar y no acepto ni quejas ni excusas de nadie, así que obligado sea tuvo que venir a aquel lugar al que ni le gustaba tanto… Salvo por la comida.

Mirando de reojo a sus compañeros de parranda sonrió un poquito antes de lanzar su vista en dirección a los de más comensales. Había de todo tipo, desde jóvenes hasta ancianos, cada uno luciendo obviamente ropa de diseñados y accesorios carísimos que él nunca podría pagar a menos que consiguiera un mejor empleo.

De verdad se sentía fuera de lugar, estar cerca de tantas personas de alta sociedad mientras que él con suerte era de clase media era algo… Incómodo. A pesar de que ahora nadie lo miraba, todavía podía sentir como si cientos de ojos estuvieran posados sobre él, observándolo como si fuera un bicho raro que se había metido donde no le llamaban. Prefería mil veces quedarse en donde su propia clase social pasaba el rato, jamás supo cómo lidiar con personas superiores (A pesar de que uno de sus mejores amigos precisamente era parte de esa casta superior). Un poco de sudor se apareció en su cuerpo, pero no lo suficiente para ser notado… Estaba algo nervioso, eso era claro.

Siguió observando el restaurante con sumo cuidado hasta que la pequeña campanilla que resonaba cada vez que la puerta de entrada se abría tintineó, ganándose su atención.

Observo como por la puerta ingresaban unas muchachas, guapas en verdad pero nada del otro mundo. Mujeres había a montón, y aunque había visto muchísimas ninguna le llamaba tanto la atención como para decir que se había sentido "Flechado" o "Entretenido". Así que pasaba, solo eran otro grupo de mujeres y… Oww.

La boca se le abrió de par en par al ver a aquella hermosa jovencita que entro de última al local junto a las demás muchachas.

De verdad, esa muchacha era… Una belleza, sencilla y completamente una belleza total. Esa preciosa jovencita poseía un largo cabello de color negro, este era algo ondulado y caía sobre su espalda como si fuera una cascada oscura. Tenía unos muy atrayentes ojos de una tonalidad grisácea azulina que recordaba más bien a un color similar a la plata, de verdad eran unos ojos únicos y exóticos que jamás había visto en su vida. Sus rasgos faciales eran finos y delicados, tenía una nariz redondeada y respingada junto a unos seductores, rojizos y suculentos labios que él ya se moría por devorar a besos. De estatura baja pero con una figura fina y esbelta, con curvas que de verdad eran de envidiar, esa muchacha… Captó su atención casi de inmediato.

Dios, de verdad era hermosa… Casi podía sentir como la temperatura de su rostro subía solo con verla, jamás en su vida había visto a una criatura tan preciosa como era esa joven.

Vistiendo tan solo con seda rosa, aquella jovenzuela caminaba de forma lenta y seductora, sus piernas dando cruces suaves de vez en cuando e incluso, notó como de vez en cuando le costaba un poco usar esa altura de tacones; pero aun así ella continuó hasta sentarse con las dos primeras féminas que ingresaron al toque de la campanilla. Sus labios se elevaron en una suave sonrisa, provocando al instante que el corazón del muchacho se acelerara haciéndole tomar aire de forma involuntaria.

Diablos, enserio era bonita y agraciada. La atracción hacia esa bella muchacha había aparecido casi de inmediato, en el instante en que posó sus ojos sobre ella. Su hermoso rostro ya se había instalado en su mente, su cerebro siendo tan amable de mostrarle fantasías sobre cómo sería su vida junto a esa hermosa jovenzuela que captó su atención en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Simplemente no podía sacarle los ojos de encima, era como si ella lo hubiera atrapado con un hechizo para evitar que observe a cualquier otra cosa que no fuera su persona… Y estaba funcionando a la perfección, ya que le resultaba imposible despegar la vista de la hermosa morena.

Escucho las risas de sus amigos, pero aun así ni caso les hizo. Toda su mente estaba sumida en aquella chica, sus ojos delineando cada pequeño detalle de su rostro mientras que sus pensamientos derivaban a preguntas que tenía tantas ganas de hacerle, entre ellas saber al menos su nombre. ¿Cómo se llamaría? Había tantas opciones, tantos bonitos nombres que pegarían perfecto con ella. ¡Maldición, cuanto deseaba podérselo preguntar! Cuanto anhelaba escuchar al menos una palabra dirigida hacía él.

Y lo correcto sería levantarse e ir a su mesa a entablar una pequeña conversación si tanto le había gustado; pero… No podía. ¿Cuál era el problema? Pues, el más sencillo como el que más líos le traía y eso era su maldita timidez.

¡Demonios! Como odiaba el tener que ser tan tímido cuando llegaba la hora de conocer gente nueva… Ahora tenía al amor de su vida en frente suyo, y no podía ni acercársele gracias a eso. Maldita timidez, como deseaba deshacerse de ella solo para poder hablar con esa guapa muchacha que no podía sacarse de la cabeza… Su cerebro le pedía a gritos que deje de ser tan idiota y se acerque a ella, solo era hablarle un poco y ya, pero no… No podía hacerlo, sus piernas simplemente se negaban a moverse y su garganta no soltaba ni un solo sonido para tratar de captar la atención de la hermosa muchacha. Se abofeteó mentalmente a si mismo por eso, porque de verdad quería aunque sea escuchar la melodiosa voz que de seguro ella debía poseer.

―¿Enserio no crees que Sky se enojara por lo de su tarjeta, An? ―Pregunto la una de las muchachas, la cual poseía un largo cabello rubio. Sus ojos miraron curiosos a la morena, quien soltó una risilla mientras sonreía con burla.

―¡Oh vamos, Eva! ¿Por qué se enfadaría? ―Cuestiono inocentemente con una delicada y suave vocecilla que provoco un escalofrió en la espalda del muchacho. La guapa morena, que respondía al diminutivo An, tomo una de las cartas y echo una ojeada tratando de ver que iba a pedir―. No hemos hecho nada malo, solo… Hicimos un pequeño préstamo, el cual se lo devolveremos un día. No será hoy, pero tal vez mañana, dentro de una semana, un mes, un año… O quizás nunca ―Sentencio ensanchando más aquella traviesa sonrisilla que provoco la risa de la otra muchacha que estaba a su lado y la negación de la tal Eva.

—Preferiblemente la última opción. —Afirmó la última joven que estaba riendo, quien poseía un cabello castaño. Aunque poca atención le prestó, toda su mente estaba completamente concentrada en la bella morena que estaba mirando la carta en busca de lo que sea que iba a pedir. ¿Cuál sería su comida favorita? De seguro algo refinado y costoso, una mujer tan hermosa como ella solo se merecía lo mejor de lo mejor—. Creo que yo solo pediré un café y un sándwich tostado… ¿Qué pedirás tú, Angeline? —Cuestionó la misma muchacha, mirando a la joven que se había robado su corazón. ¿Angeline? ¿Ese era su nombre? Sin lugar a dudas era precioso, le iba como anillo al dedo.

―Sabes que yo no soy quisquillosa, así que… Un croissant y un jugo de naranja ―sentenció la muchacha dejando el menú en la mesa mientras suspiraba―. Y no pongas esa cara Eva ―se quejó divertida―, no es el fin del mundo porque hayamos usado la tarjeta de mi hermana, ya lo hemos hecho antes. ¿Acaso por fin la culpa llego a tu dulce y tierna alma caritativa? ―La castaña soltó una risa mientras que la rubia rodo los ojos, claramente ofendida.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír. En verdad Angeline era bastante divertida y curiosa. Una muchacha intrigante que le llamaba la atención más y más, cuanto quería hablarle aunque sea un ratito para que se conocieran… Al menos para volverse su amigo.

Trató de decirle eso a su cuerpo para ver si finalmente se animaba a acercarse a la joven e intentar iniciar una conversación, pero este volvió a negarse. Demonios, maldita timidez… Todo lo que quería hacer era hablar con Angeline, pero el miedo le obligó a quedarse en su sitio, suspirando mientras seguía observando a la preciosa muchacha desde su asiento, ignorando lo que sea que comentaban sus amigos a su alrededor. Ella era simplemente perfecta, porque no había otra palabra para describirla… Perfecta. El deseo de estar al lado de la hermosa morena era enorme, cuanto quería convertirlo en una realidad… Ni siquiera era tan necesario ser su amante, solo con poder conocerla mejor ya sería más que feliz.

Sin embargo, tal vez para su propia suerte, una de las tres muchachas sí que se dio cuenta de sus ganas de querer hablar con la morena; cierta jovenzuela de rubios cabellos lo atrapo mirando fijamente a una de sus amigas, más exactamente a Angeline. Eva abrió un poco la boca con sorpresa antes que sonriera con picardía. ¡Pero mira eso! Al parecer su amiga seguía siendo bastante coquetita que ya despertaba pasiones nuevamente. Siempre había sabido que cuando un hombre las miraba fijamente era por tres razones: A) Miraba fijamente a Angeline, B) Miraba fijamente a Sonata ó C) La miraba fijamente a ella (Ósea a la misma Eva).

Evangelyne se aguantó la carcajada que quiso soltar al ver como el atractivo muchacho continuaba comiéndose con los ojos a An. A leguas se notaba que el chico estaba loquito por ella, y garantizaba que esto era el tan esperado amor a primera vista. ¡Que romántico! Ella era una fanática del amor, soliendo leerse novelas románticas en las noches (Igual a como An lo hacía, por algo tenían muchas cosas en común) así que ver un amor primerizo en vivo y en directo… Era la mejor de las fortunas, más aún si podía brindar un poquito de ayuda. Además, debía admitir que ese hombre era todo un bombonazo.

Claro que era un bombonazo, ese muchacho que observaba a su amiga tenía un cabello rubio aunque no dorado como el de ella, sino que este tenía una tonalidad más grisácea y estaba peinado de forma decente. Además de eso, tenía unos increíblemente atractivos ojos de color verde, un color que sin duda le recordaban a las esmeraldas y que tenían un pequeño destello atrapante y curioso, repleto de bondad y amabilidad. Su rostro parecía haber sido esculpido por un Dios, tenía una nariz fina, pómulos bien marcados junto a unos labios sensuales que se notaba que podrían volver loca a cualquier mujer. ¡Era el hombre perfecto para su amiga, de eso no había duda! Evangelyne ya estaba completamente decidida: Ella misma se encargaría de que Angeline y ese atractivo muchacho estén juntos, cueste lo que cueste.

―An ―llamo de forma suave la rubia tratando de atraer la atención de su amiga, cuando la obtuvo sonrió con inocencia―, amiga del alma… Un chico te está mirando mucho. Creó que le gustas ―sus palabras provocaron que la morena se ruborizara. Soltó un bufido y apartó la mirada haciéndole reír ligeramente―. ¡Hey, que si te lo digo es para que lo mires! Vamos mujer, que el chico está que arde… Y mira que tú necesitas una cita ahora. En tus ciento ochenta años de vida ni tus luces respecto al romance, ¿No crees que va siendo hora de que al menos conozca a un buen tío y tal vez intentes algo serio? ―. Su amiga rodo los ojos e hizo oídos sordos, ya que esta era la incontable vez que Eva le repetía lo mismo.

Y sin importar cuantas veces Angeline le dijera que por ahora no estaba interesada en tener una relación, al parecer había una pequeña vocecita en la cabeza de Eva que le repetía incontables veces que su mejor amiga realmente necesitaba al menos salir en una cita… Y ese joven rubio que la estaba mirando definitivamente sería la pareja ideal para ella, se notaba que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

—Vamos, An… ¿Solo un vistazo? Te va a encantar, te lo prometo. —Volvió a insistir la rubia, haciéndole ojitos de cordero a la morena en otro intento de convencerla para que observara a ese muchacho. Ella era una firme creyente del amor a primera vista, y si su amiga caía en él… Ya lo habría visto todo.

Angeline la ignoró de nuevo, el camarero llegó al fin y luego que hicieran sus pedidos la morena siguió ignorándola y haciéndola enfadarse. ¡No, eso sí que no! Debía hacer que su amiga mirara en esa dirección, joder. ¿Por qué An tenía que ser tan condenadamente terca y cabezota? Oh claro, era igual en carácter que ella así que era prácticamente IMPOSIBLE en muchas ocasiones, como en esta.

Entreabrió los labios para volver a insistir, más su amiga se le adelanto.

―He dicho que no ―Decretó la morena lanzándole una mirada llena de molestia―. Eva, enserio no necesito una maldita cita. ¡No quiero un novio! Soy feliz tal cual estoy, solita y sin un perro que me ladre. ¿Tan difícil es de entender? Si quieres hacer de casamentera mejor inténtalo con Sonata que ella sí que necesita con urgencia una relación.

—Hey, a mí no me metas en esto. —Se quejó la castaña, cruzando los brazos y fulminando con la mirada a la morena quien rodó los ojos y la ignoró.

Evangelyne, sin embargo, simplemente sonrió con burla y picardía, despertando las sospechas de Angeline… Oh, no, se le había ocurrido otra idea, una que de seguro a ella no le iba a gustar en lo absoluto. La rubia soltó una risita, bien, si quería que sea de esa manera entonces así sería, pero una cosa era segura: La morena iba a mirar a ese sujeto, le guste o no. Todo lo que hacía falta, era… La motivación correcta.

—Recuerda que tú forzaste mi mano, amiga mía… —Susurró Eva, y antes de que Angeline pudiera darse cuenta de que estaba sucediendo la rubia se levantó de su asiento rápidamente y le cogió la cabeza con ambas manos. Ella trató de liberarse de su agarre, más fue completamente en vano y fue forzada a girar la vista hacia otra mesa que estaba un poco alejada de la suya. Pero cuando sus ojos cayeron justo encima de aquel guapo rubio que la había estado mirando… Dulce señor.

Tuvo que hacerse de todo su autocontrol para no dejar que la boca se le cayera hasta el piso o mucho menos babear por el monumento de hombre que estaba viendo, porque… ¡Cristo, ese hombre estaba para comérselo enterito y repetir muchas pero muchas veces! Era guapísimo, con unos brillantes ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas y un cabello rubio llamativo que le sentaba fenomenal. Y si a esto le sumábamos el cuerpo de atleta que se denotaba a través de su sencilla camiseta… Si, este hombre era la perdición de cualquier mujer le mirara por donde le miraras. ¡Y lo mejor es que la estaba mirando a ella! Solo que… ¿Tendría novia?

Aquella posibilidad le desilusiono. Pero, ¡Espera! No había ninguna tía cerca, así que eso debía significar que estaba soltero, aún mejor. ¡Genial! Un chico tan sexy como guapo no era fácil de encontrar, mucho menos cuando estaba sin una muchacha que fuera su novia o esposa. ¿Enserio estaba completamente SOLO? Bueno, por lo que veía iba acompañado de sus amigos y sin chicas cerca, así que si, estaba solo.

Esa información sí que alegró a la morena, si ese muchacho de verdad estaba sin pareja como sospechaba entonces… ¡Pues tal vez podría tenerlo solo para ella sola! Sí, ese sensual hombre que la estaba mirando fijamente ruborizado y que estaba haciendo latir más rápido a su corazón podría pertenecerle… Se quedó observando a esos ojos verdes que tanto le llamaban la atención, de verdad adoraba esos hermosos ojos, jamás en toda su vida había visto unos tan hermosos como esos. Un sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas, el rubio formando una pequeña sonrisa al ver lo adorable que era esa muchacha… Cristo, tan solo lo atrajo todavía más.

Ella miro al muchacho de reojo y se sonrojo más antes que suspirara. ¡Vamos, tan solo debía de acercarse! Joder que no era tan difícil… Ojala no lo fuera. Ni siquiera podría pararse, además le daba mucha vergüenza tener que ir y hablarle frente a todos sus amigos. Tal vez no era el mejor momento. Además… No, no podía. Si su tío sabía que había estado hablando con un muchacho a SOLAS, la mataba. Sin duda era capaz de condenarla a un castigo severo y todo porque estaba criado a la antigua, si a esto le sumamos los planes que tenía para ella y su futuro… Se estremeció al instante.

No. Mejor no arriesgarse.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior suspiro, saco la tarjeta de crédito y la dejo en la mesa antes que tomara sus cosas. Sonata a un lado le miro sorprendida junto a Eva, más aún al ver que Angeline estaba bastante ruborizada. Quiso preguntar, sin embargo su amiga negó con la cabeza, una clara forma de decirle que más tarde o mañana hablarían de esto. Demonios, y ella que estaba con las ganas de saber que pasaba, aunque estaba segura que aquello tenía que ver con ese tío de cabello rubio que se la estaba comiendo con los ojos.

―Debo irme, quede en ir a ver a mi hermano mayor y aún no lo hago ―Susurro la morena algo nerviosa―. Ya sabéis como es mi tío si llegó tarde, más aún si todo fue porque fui a visitar a Lucian… ―Si, su tío seguía enfadado con el mayor de los hermanos Swan porque este lo desobedeció y se salió de casa hace bastante años. Y si había algo que caracterizaba a su tío era lo rencoroso.

Así que lo mejor era mantenerlo feliz y satisfecho, y evitar que se cabree con ella… Aunque eso último era una misión casi imposible, ese hombre tenía un mal genio que era difícil de creer. ¿Cómo demonios se supone que había que lidiar con un sujeto que se enfada y estalla en cólera solo porque pisó una hormiga, o algo? De acuerdo, tal vez estaba exagerando un poco, pero así es como se sentía tener que convivir con su tío. De verdad tenía ganas de seguir el ejemplo de su hermano mayor y largarse de la casa para vivir sola, eso era mil veces más preferible que seguir bajo el "Cuidado" de ese cabrón.

—Hey… —Sonata le habló con una voz de preocupación evidente, y no es para menos. Ella sabía muy bien cómo era la vida de su amiga, había veces en las que hasta se quedó durante periodos muy largos de tiempo en la residencia de la castaña solo para evitar tener que volver a la suya—Buena suerte.

Un suspiro pesado se le escapo, asintió ligeramente con la cabeza antes que cogiera sus bolsas y se levantara de la mesa. Dio una un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo y en cuanto notó que aquel rubio continuaba mirándola fijamente enrojeció un poco más, con suerte algunas de sus ondas ocultaban su rostro porque si no se moriría de la vergüenza al estar tan roja como un tomate maduro. Como odiaba ahora ser tan pálida, sino lo fuera al menos tendría la oportunidad de ocultar el rubor que se extendía por sus mejillas, pero lamentablemente no era así.

Jodida suerte.

―Gracias ―Murmuro entre dientes. La rubia le miro preocupada, intuyendo cual era el problema―. No pongas esa cara de espanto Eva, ya sabes cómo es mi tío… Esta criado a la antigua.

―Pero esa no es razón para que sea tan… Prohibitivo contigo ―Se quejó Eva enfadada―. Te trata como si fueras un objeto.

¿Y lo peor de todo? La rubia tenía toda la razón, jamás ni siquiera le mostraba una sola sonrisa o un halago, solo una mirada tan fría como el hielo que denotaba que para él, Angeline no significaba absolutamente nada. Si algún día le llegaba la noticia de que la morena había sido lastimada, o secuestrada, o incluso muerto de seguro él tan solo soltaría un bufido y murmuraría algo del tipo "¿Y qué importa?", como si se hubiera librado de una molestia. Pero claro, cada vez que tardaba en volver a casa o desobedecía alguna regla siempre se volvía el tutor estricto, hasta había llegado a golpearla a ella y a su hermana menor. Varias veces, de hecho. Ni siquiera podía conseguirse un hogar propio ya que él era quien controlaba todas las finanzas de su familia, Lucian tuvo que trabajar en secreto durante meses solo para conseguir un apartamento y finalmente largarse del lugar. Fue el producto de esfuerzo y trabajo duro del que él estaba más que orgulloso.

—Poco puedo hacer, Eva… —Murmuró la morena soltando un suspiro pesado—Créeme, si pudiera irme ya lo habría hecho hace tiempo.

Siendo eso la pura verdad, estaba cansada de su tío y con suerte llevaba un buen tiempo sin pelear tanto con él. Pero de todas formas, deseaba poder largarse de una buena vez con tal de no volver a verlo en la vida, ¡Tan solo ansiaba ser libre, que las cadenas no la ataran más! Ese era su único deseo; sin embargo, al parecer aquel anhelo estaba muy lejos de hacerse realidad porque hasta el momento seguía viviendo en la casa de la familia, con un tutor al que no quería ni un poco, pero al cual respetaba por ser su familiar.

Negándose a seguir continuando con aquellas manchas oscuras de su vida decidió que era mejor irse. Sonriendo brindo una despedida con la mano a sus amigas antes que saliera del restaurante y notara como el atardecer estaba cubriendo el cielo azul.

Bien, no estaba tan atrasada, podría visitar a su hermano al menos por unas horas antes de tener que volver a ese infierno que ella llamaba hogar. Un suspiro pesado escapándosele de los labios, sus pensamientos regresaron hacia aquel muchacho rubio con el que cruzó miradas hace minutos… Dios, no lo podía sacar de su mente por más que lo intentara, era como si su rostro se hubiera instalado permanentemente en su cerebro para no irse jamás… Y ella no se quejaba en lo absoluto, después de todo adoraba como lucía ese joven que le había quitado el aliento. Si había una sola cosa de la que se arrepentía, era de no haberle hablado antes de irse… ¡Al menos podría haberle dado su número para que la llame! Pero ni eso pudo hacer… ¿Acaso lo volvería a ver algún día? Tal vez, solo tenía que buscarle… O quizá dejar que él la encuentre.

Sonrió un poquito al imaginarse eso, recordándole de cierta forma a uno de esos cuentos infantiles que sus padres y hermanos le contaban de cría. Uno en donde la princesa esperaba a que su amado príncipe llegara montado en su brioso corcel y la salvara de los cien mil peligros en los que se hallaba. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, aquel muchacho podría ser quien la sacara de un aquel infierno en donde habitaba, porque… ¿Se valía soñar, no?

―Menudas idioteces que piensas Angeline ―Se autocriticó con una risita la morena. Agarrando bien sus bolsas salió del lugar soltando una carcajada que se llevó el viento.

Oh, si tan solo hubiera sabido que ella estaba a punto de protagonizar una historia similar a esas… Una historia donde no solo encontraría el amor, también en donde su amado príncipe haría hasta lo imposible con tal de estar a su lado. Una historia… Donde finalmente tendría su "Vivieron felices para siempre"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

―¡Maldito bastardo hijo de puta!

La puerta del local se abrió de golpe y sin mucha delicadeza. Aquel grito que parecía más bien un estruendo rabioso se hizo presente en la gran sala haciendo que toda persona callara de inmediato formando un silencio sepulcral. Oh sí, estaba furioso, estaba enojado e incluso desquiciado y lo que más deseaba en el mundo ahora mismo era partirle la cara a ese desgraciado al que alguna vez llamó "amigo". ¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto? ¡¿Cómo pudo traicionarle de la manera más ruin y rastrera que existe?! Todavía no se lo explicaba, pero lo que más rabia le daba es que antiguamente había considerado a ese bastardo como su hermano y...¿Para qué? ¡¿Para esto?! Al parecer en este mundo ya no se puede confiar ni en las personas a las que aprecias, porque luego estas acabarán clavándote un puñal por la espalda como le hizo a él este maldito idiota al que había localizado al fin.

¡¿Y sabéis que era el colmo de los colmos?! Que idiotamente había estado preocupado por ese… Traidor que alguna vez fue su amigo. No haber sabido nada de Christian le había preocupado, ya hace más de dos semanas que no sabía nada de él y eso no era normal. Así que como un imbécil estuvo consultando a sus demás amigazos del alma por él. Nadie le daba respuesta, es más, los demás tan solo apartaban la mirada y decían que por ahora Chris no quería ser visto. Al principio había creído que eran unos tontos por no preocuparse por uno de ellos, pero al saber la realidad de las cosas, la cual le dolía como nunca antes ante la trampa que su MEJOR amigo le hizo… ¡Infeliz cobarde!

Nadie se movía, parecía que los presentes tuvieran miedo a reaccionar, esperando a que alguna fiera los matara de forma rápida si es que osaba hacer cualquier pequeño movimiento. Además… El ver a ese muchacho tan enojado y con sus ojos brillando de forma tan peligrosa les hizo tragar saliva a cada uno de los espectadores. Cristo… Nunca habían visto a nadie tan furioso, y eso que en los bares eran comunes las peleas, pero nadie estaba jamás tan cabreado o mucho menos dolido.

Vale, al parecer Mike estaba muy pero que muy enojado. Usualmente el moreno era una persona amable y burlona cuando estaba con sus amigos. Era considerado el alma del grupo porque odiaba las peleas y siempre trataba calmar el ambiente cuando algo andaba mal. Pero ahora...ahora todo era diferente, porque más bien parecía un lobo rabioso a punto de asesinar a alguien. Y sí, ese alguien ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarle a la cara, porque...Por lo que vio, ahí estaba el causante de su enojo, sentado en una silla y apartando la mirada sin decir nada. Con aquellos cabellos algo cortos y desordenados de un color violeta como la lavanda y…y sus malditos ojos morados mirando a un punto fijo... Sí, Chris era un condenado bastardo, uno que había sido desde siempre su amigo y el cual se había vuelto con el paso del tiempo en un joven apuesto de estatura alta y un cuerpo ejercitado por el que cualquier mujer moriría…¡Aunque retiraba lo dicho! ¡Porque de apuesto no tenía nada! Solo era una vil rata traidora. ¡¿Y qué era lo peor?! ¡Estaba de lo más tranquilo! ¿Es que acaso no se arrepentía de lo que le había hecho? ¡¿Acaso no tenía ningún remordimiento en la conciencia?! Oh sí, lo iba a matar, pero primero quería una explicación de todo. Quería que ese infeliz le mirara a la cara y le dijera como valiente que era porqué había hecho esto. Porqué había decidido arrebatarle a su amor de esa manera…

―Michael… ―Las suaves palabras de William no le calmaron ni un poquito. Por el contrario, echaron más leña a la hoguera que crecía y crecía con la mayor rabia que tenía. Porque no solo el único traicionero era ese "Infeliz bastardo traidor" de Christian, sino también sus supuestos amigos que no tuvieron el valor de contarle la verdad. Y lo que más le dolía es que se lo hubieran ocultado por tanto tiempo… ¿Por qué ninguno se lo dijo? ¿Por qué esperar a que fuera el último idiota de la ecuación que recién sabía que la mujer que amaba con toda su alma estaba próxima a casarse con aquel hijo de perra que había querido como un hermano de verdad? ¡Bastardos, malditos fueran todos!

Al lado de William, Jake se acercó al moreno y posó una mano en su hombro intentando calmarlo. No funcionó, porque Mike se zafó en un segundo y le murmuró un tan agresivo "No me toques" que le hizo dar un paso atrás.

El chico les dirigió a ambos hermanos una mirada fría como el hielo, miró de arriba a abajo a sus supuestos amigos analizándolos de nuevo con rabia. Ambos eran gemelos y el que le puso la mano en el hombro se llamaba Jake. Él tenía una brillante cabellera rubia algo larga y lacea, con un corte a capas que finalizaba un poco por encima de la altura de sus hombros.

Ataba su cabello en una pequeña coleta baja, mientras que un rebelde flequillo bastante desordenado cubría su frente. Muchos de los que tuvieran el privilegio de ver su rostro lo calificarían como hermoso o perfecto, y no era para menos; ya que las facciones del muchacho eran bellas en todos los sentidos y puramente masculinas. Sí, toda mujer que lo veía caía ante sus encantos, pero eso era normal ya que era un vampiro y estos seres eran sumamente bellos.

Tenía una nariz perfectamente perfilada, no era grande ni tan poco pequeña, de un tamaño apropiado para cualquier hombre, mientras que sus labios eran rojizos y apetecibles para cualquier mujer que los viera. Pómulos algo marcados y barbilla obstinada; pero lo que más llamaba la atención de este rostro era sin duda los fieros orbes que éste poseía. Rojos, así eran los ojos del muchacho, de un tono como la misma sangre que petrificarían a cualquiera que osara verlos; un brillo fugaz y orgulloso destacaba en ellos, así como la diversión y la burla acompañados de una gran astucia.

Era alto y delgado, pero con una complexión fuerte y atlética que dejaba con la boca abierta a muchas mujeres. Su piel era de un tono blanquecino que destilaba pura salud y belleza. Claro que si se atrevía a decirle algo en este instante le dejaría su "perfecta" piel masculina llena de moratones y heridas. Sí, él también le ocultó lo que sucedía al igual que los demás, y el que había hablado antes tratando de calmarle era William.

Como bien dijo antes era el hermano gemelo del primero, el trataba de tranquilizarle también pero...Al igual que su hermano no lo había conseguido.

William también era rubio; no obstante, su cabellera iba suelta y su corte a capas finalizaba a la altura de su cuello. Iba peinado de una forma despreocupada y casual, prácticamente su cabello estaba todo revuelto a la par que un flequillo despeinado cubría su frente. Sus facciones eran finas y masculinas, similares a las de su hermano ya que los dos eran dos gotas de agua. Pómulos marcados, nariz perfecta y labios rojizos; también poseía aquellos característicos orbes rojos como la sangre que dejarían mudos a cualquiera, sin embargo, había algo que los diferenciaba de los de su hermano gemelo.

Los ojos de William no transmitían orgullo ni burla, sino un brillo que reflejaba una enorme inteligencia junto a una gran astucia. Eran tan profundos que podías perderte en ellos, también podrías encontrar miles de misterios aún sin resolver. ¿Curioso no? Había gente que se preguntaba qué secretos esconde esa penetrante mirada, no obstante, Will nunca había sido un libro abierto, así que nadie, a excepción de su hermano o sus amigos, sabía lo que el muchacho ocultaba.

Dejando a un lado eso, el cuerpo del chico era bastante atlético también; complexión fuerte, estatura alta, lo que muchas chicas llamarían un "dios griego". No obstante, a veces lo que fallaba era la expresión de su rostro, estricta y seria…Su hermano decía de broma que casi nunca sonreía porque estaba amargado, claro que eso solo lo decía para molestarlo.

Pero ahora William estaba más serio de lo normal, y eso era por ver a su amigo… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Muy enojado? ¡Ja! Eso ni definía la cuarta parte de lo verdaderamente enojado que se hallaba, porque él estaba a punto de explotar. ¡Maldición! Era una bomba de tiempo y lo peor es que sus poderes querían hacer acto de presencia, hecho que estaba mal. No podía descontrolarse, no podía hacerlo. Sabía que sus amigos eran muchachos fuertes, cada uno invencible con sus propias habilidades, pero… Él era diferente. Una pesadilla hecha verdad, una mezcla tenebrosa de dos clanes terroríficos que podrían destruir a cualquiera con simpleza, y los genes combinados que estaban dentro de él lo volvían una criatura incierta que a la primera pataleta que hiciera podía provocar las desgracias. Ya lo había hecho una vez antes, con su propio abuelo y ahora… No podía repetir aquel error.

Negándose a seguir calando en aquel pasado tan lleno de fragmentos tristes como vergonzosos opto por trata de concentrarse en lo que ocurría aquí. Principalmente en la panda de traidores que tenía como amigazos del alma, y también en que debía usar sus puños y NO sus poderes en caso de peleas.

Apartó a los dos gemelos de su camino con un empujón, no se molestó en mirar a los demás cómplices que estaban presentes y caminó lentamente hasta quedar en frente del mayor traidor de todos los tiempos. Oh sí, ahora tenía en frente a Christian, y ver que ni le miraba le cabreaba muchísimo más.

Apretó los puños con rabia, su boca se tornó en una mueca y emitió un pequeño gruñido.

Christian se levantó quedando frente a él. El chico no era un muchacho serio ni triste pero ahora...se le veía diferente. Apagado, distante...

―¿Por qué lo hiciste Christian? ―Esta vez Mike intentó hablar sin escandalizarse, así que optó por hacerlo de la forma más calmada posible, pero eso sí, con una voz fría y seria que hizo que todos se estremecieran. No quería armar mucho revuelo, así que intentó aplacar la bomba interna que estaba a punto de estallar― ¿Te hice algo yo para que me traicionaras de esta manera? ―Un silencio sepulcral inundó la sala de nuevo, lo que provocó que Mike rugiera de rabia y diera un golpe contra la mesa. Oh sí, y estalló al fin― ¡RESPONDE! ¡Mírame a los ojos y dime porqué me hiciste esto maldito cabrón!

"¡Hey Mike, tranquilo!" Se recordó con la furia inundando su torrente sanguíneo hasta llevarlo a la locura. No, no podía dejarse llevar… Debía ser fuerte. Cristian era un bastardo, pero aun así su amigo así que no iba a permitir que su ceguera de cabreo matara a un inocente, o a su ex mejor amigo. Pero no era sencillo, ¿Vale? No cuando se sentía tan destrozado por dentro y no solo porque acababa de perder a la mujer que había amado desde que era un sencillo crío de ocho años, sino porque también su "hermano" había roto el sello de confianza que deposito en él desde que eran amigos de bebés. ¡Porque si! Conocía a todos estos tipos desde que era un simple niñato en pañales, y lo que más mataba es que le hubieran metido y engañado. ¡Él nunca lo había hecho! Michael siempre fue sincero, directo y el gran tipo que escuchaba problemas para luego brindar consejos.

Pero que idiota había sido… Uno tan grande que se hubiera reído de sí mismo si la furia y las lágrimas de rabia no se le hubieran querido escapar.

Intentó respirar para calmarse un poco a sí mismo y relajar todos los músculos tensos de su cuerpo. ¡Y por supuesto que no iba a llorar! Conservaba su orgullo y dignidad pero…aun así, todavía no se creía esto. Una amistad tan valiosa acababa de ser tirada a la basura. ¿Y qué era lo peor? Pues lo peor de todo era...Era saber que su adorada amada ahora estaba prometida con este infeliz que tenía delante. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Michael creyó que Chris era de confianza! ¿Cuándo fue que decidió traicionarlo?

Todavía recordaba el momento en el que le contó a todos su amor por una pequeña niña rubia que conoció hace mucho pero mucho tiempo. Por aquel entonces Mike había sido un mocoso de ocho años que por primera vez conocía el amor. Aún no sabía cómo era que había durado ese tierno amor infantil hasta ahora, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro es que amó a esa chica desde el primer instante. E incluso siempre le había hecho gracia lo inocente y sincero que había sido al decirles por primera vez a sus "hermanos": "¡HEY CHICOS! ¡Me gusta Mariam!" Todos en ese instante habían estallado a carcajadas, y por aquel entonces Mike había hecho un berrinche mientras les decía que se callaran. Cosas de niños, pero ahora...ahora todos habían crecido.

Y se suponía que sus amigos del alma le juraron que le apoyarían siempre con su chica, pero al parecer esa promesa ya no valía nada, y eso era lo que más rabia le daba.

El saber que sus apoyos, la confianza que le depositaron...se había convertido en algo que se había esfumado en el aire como un recuerdo sin valor.

"Eso te pasa por imbécil… ¿Para que confiar en los perros traidores?" Le susurro su conciencia de forma rabiosa haciéndole soltar una carcajada sin humor.

¡Hey! ¿A qué no era patético y gracioso? De una forma oscura y jodidamente irónica sí. Ahora aquella risa amarga que soltaba asusto peor a sus amigos, y él lo supo al sentir aquellas melodías que cada uno desprendía. Una que se elevaba y anunciaba lo arrepentidos como furiosos consigo mismo que estaban; pero, ¿Si haces algo se supone que luego no puedes arrepentirte, no?

Observó a Chris bajar la mirada y morderse el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

―Yo la amo Mike.

Ese fue el detonante, el que lo hizo estallar al fin y lanzarse sobre el traidor para descargar su ira en él. Ahora lo sabría, le demostraría mediante golpes todo el daño que sentía ahora mismo.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Esto era un bendito asco, con todas sus cinco letras perfectamente deletreadas: A-S-C-O. ¿Y eso a que se debía? Bueno, estar caminando dentro de una cantidad considerable de agua sucia mientras sostenías antorchas no era exactamente lo más bonito del mundo, peor aun cuando veías a esas asquerosas ratas asomar la cabeza y mirarte con esos enormes ojos negros. Maldita sea… ¡Esto era asqueroso y antihigiénico! ¡¿Cómo rayos es que término metida en este lío?! Es decir, ella no quiso ni venir aquí, la obligaron (Por no decir que la arrastraron a esta misión de lo más inútil según su punto de vista) y ahora prácticamente le forzaban a nadar con aquellos roedores a los que tanto odiaba y repudiaba. ¿En qué lugar se encontraba para que existieran esas "cosas"? Oh, y la respuesta era simplemente fácil para decir en donde se hallaba, ¿Y dónde más podría? Dentro de una alcantarilla.

Joder, esto era una sencilla mierda. El lugar apestaba, y con su sensitiva nariz podía olfatear cada porquería que nadaba por ahí. Las piernas se le helaron cuanto más tiempo pasaba en el agua, y cuando intento pedir un descanso calló al ver las fulminantes miradas de sus compañeros de excursión. Gruñendo por lo bajo decidió guardar silencio, pero no porque ellos la estuvieran obligando… ¡Lo hacía porque no quería gritar! ¡Hijos de puta! ¡¿Esa era una rata muerta?! Si lo era, quería desmayarse.

Las náuseas le atraparon, y juraba que se aguantaba solo por orgullo como dignidad. Ni de coña se derrumbaría frente a esta panda de cavernícolas. No, eso sí que no. Antes muerta que permitir que estos imbéciles trogloditas se rieran de ella por ser una dama de alcurnia que nunca estuvo antes (Hasta ahora, pero conste que fue obligada) en un lugar tan mugriento y asqueroso. ¡Puaj! En su vida volvería a pasar, pero por ahora solo se resistiría con la cabeza en alto.

Su vista siguió en el camino, fijándose de no caer por un enredo de pies o por resbalarse en las aguas sucias. Y cuando pensó que esto no podía empeorar… Observo lo que tanto temía.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al ver el final del canal, en compañía de una gran cantidad de telas de araña que adornaban el techo y que también cubrían un agujero por el cual se suponía debían pasar para llegar a su destino.

―¿Sucede algo, Skyler? ―Pregunto a modo de burla uno de sus compañeros de recorrido. Ella tan solo le mato con la mirada y soltó un bufido, provocando que las carcajadas aumentaran. Malditos hombres, ojala y un día les patearon en las pelotas para que así aprendieran la lección.

A diferencia de los altos muchachos que estaban presente, la mencionada que respondía al nombre "Skyler", era una muchachita bajita y de cuerpo agraciado. Delgada de cintura, con piernas largas y mejillas adorables era como se la podía describir, aquello junto a lo rubio que era; porque si, esa jovencita tenía cabellos rubios como el oro mismo. Brillantes, largos y levemente ondulados le llegaban hasta la cintura, yendo actualmente atados en una cola alta de caballo para que no le estorbaran en aquella misión tan nauseabunda y fuera de lugar que le mandaron a realizar en compañía de estar gárgolas. Sus grandes ojos tenían un color exótico y bello, una tonalidad que podía decirse que era igual a las mareas del océano, pero al mismo tiempo tenía cierta semejanza con el cielo. ¿Cómo se le catalogaría? ¿Un color azul-verdoso? Vale, así lo llamarían aunque este color fuera más brillante en los ojos de la rubia. De aquella refinada muchachita que parecía salida de un baile de gala que de otra cosa.

Era tan irónico, es decir, mirar como los hombres iban ataviados con prendas normales y simples mientras la muchachita vestía un traje de seda y tacones de una zapatería que cobraría el salario de un contador por ese sencillo par. Si, era más que obvio que la chica provenía de alta cuna, y tener contacto con lo mundano siendo peor lo… Sucio… La hacía querer llorar de frustración e ira.

Pobre Skyler, aquel sufrimiento era triste y duro para una chiquilla que siempre lo tuvo todo; pero, si estaba haciendo esto era por su honor además de… Por esos bastardos.

¿Era su culpa acaso el que los idiotas de la corte la hayan elegido para ser algo así como su ayudante? ¡Ja! Por supuesto que no. Desde hace meses atrás uno de los jueces la pretendía, o mejor dicho, la acosaba como un crío encaprichado con un nuevo juguete que quería obtener sea como sea. Fuera mediante berrinches, órdenes o guerras… Ese hombre la quería para sí mismo, y no aceptaría un "NO" como respuesta. Skyler estaba harta, sus acosos ya habían llegado hasta el tope y estuvo a punto de mandarlo a volar… Hasta que los demás jueces le ofrecieron el trabajo. Vale, ella pasaba de ser interesada o una arribista que tan solo quería más y más riquezas, por eso mismo planeó rechazar la oferta (Más aún cuando su acosador estaba entre sus nuevos jefes); sin embargo, su tío al saber tremenda propuesta que le habían hecho… Le obligó a aceptar. ¡Maldición! Ella rápidamente había buscado excusas, más el argumento de su tutor fue simple: con aquel trabajo no solo sus finanzas aumentarían debido al enorme pago que le harían, sino que también obtendría un mejor estatus y posición social dentro de la **Lymere***; no negaría que era cierto, ser un conocido o ayudante del consejo vampírico te beneficiaba demasiado si es que deseabas ser reconocido y hacerte de renombre. La familia de ella ya la tenía al tener amigos de aquel grupo aristocrático, y si sumamos a eso que el padre de la muchacha también fue un juez cientos de años atrás... La dejaba absolutamente entre la espada y la pared.

Ella quería seguir los pasos de su padre, ser un orgullo de la familia y ser reconocida en la sociedad. Podía ser joven, pero Skyler sabía que tenía vocación y que un día podía llegar a convertirse en una excelente jueza como lo fue su progenitor. Claro, para eso primero debía de entrar a la comitiva y con el empleo propuesto… Tenía el camino prácticamente comprado. ¡Joder! Tan solo necesitaba ganarse amistades y junto al trabajo duro lograría ascender hasta verse ella misma sentada entre los actuales jueces o los "Gobernantes". Por tanto no podía perderse esta gran oportunidad. Así que, con todo el dolor de su corazón, tuvo que aceptar.

¿Y eso nos dejas con? ¡A cierto! Que actualmente uno de los imbéciles del consejo la hubiera enviado a una asquerosa alcantarilla para buscar un imposible. ¡Demonios, demonios, demonios! Y ella que justo el día anterior se había hecho la pedicura y justo hoy se le ocurre usar sandalias… ¡Argh! Esto era una puta pesadilla y que no se diga más.

Estuvo dispuesta a patear algo de la rabia que sentía, más justo cuando lo iba a hacer alguien le salpico la asquerosa agua en la cara.

¡Joder! ¡Que puto asco! Inmediatamente soltó un escupitajo al agua podrida apenas sintió como un poco del asqueroso líquido entró en contacto con su lengua, dejándole en la boca un sabor que simplemente podía describirse como la peor cosa jamás concebida en este mundo y en cualquier otro. Mierda, no importaba cuanto se cepillara los dientes, ni cuantas pastillas de menta tomara, jamás de los jamases se iba a poder quitar ese asqueroso sabor de la boca. Estaba al borde de querer asesinar a todos los imbéciles que la seguían, especialmente al tarado que le salpicó el repugnante líquido en toda la cara.

Por suerte no tuvo que buscar demasiado para darse cuenta de quien había sido, ya que la estúpida risa de imbécil que tenía el perpetrador inmediatamente alcanzó sus oídos. Girándose con fuego en los ojos, miró a su acompañante quien se estaba desternillando a causa de su estúpida jugarreta. ¿Y quién más pudo haber sido? ¡Claude, el maldito de Claude Beacons!

Apretó los puños al ver al bastardo, o más bien al guapo pero lamentablemente imbécil bastardo.

De cabellos pelirrojos alborotados como el fuego mismo, los cuales iban peinados de una forma que recordaban a una extraña flama que hasta el momento llamaba el interés de cualquiera. Su rostro estaba compuesto por unos labios rojizos, pómulos altos y nariz ligeramente torcida; su estatura era resaltante, ya que el muchacho era tan alto como los demás, superando al jefe pero no a los demás jóvenes vampiros. Poseía unos brillantes ojos ambarinos, semejantes a los de un gato travieso que se calificaban como hermosos. Cejas algo finas y pestañas negras acompañaban a esos orbes, como también con solo verle era fácil denotar su arrogancia y vanidad. En cuanto su físico, si, se admitía que Claude era bastante deseable con esos músculos y pectorales que harían babear a una colegiala inexperta; porque sin chistes o bromas, el condenado era muy guapo pero su actitud era la de un crio de diez años.

Menudo desperdicio de hombre, pero ahora mismo poco le importaba su aspecto a la muchacha ya que esta se hallaba bastante cabreada.

Una expresión de sadismo puro se formó en su rostro… ¿Le pareció divertido? Pues bien, veamos que tanto se divierte el imbécil de Claude cuando le pague con la misma moneda. Ella de inmediato cogió al tarado por los pelos y procedió a hundirlo en el agua, él comenzando a patalear y a mover las manos desesperado ya que tenía la boca entreabierta y el líquido se metió en contra de su voluntad. No es tan gracioso ahora ¿Verdad, imbécil?

―¿Sediento, Claude? ―Pregunto con maldad en la voz la muchacha. Su contestación fue un simple gruñido además de una tos haciendo que ella riera y de paso bostezara. Skyler enserio no mostraba el menor indicio de bondad y misericordia, por lo tanto Claude al parecer seguiría saboreando la sucia agua de las alcantarillas. Los espectadores hicieron muecas de asco, mientras que otros rodaron los ojos y miraron fulminantes aquella escena. ¡Demonios! No era momento de juegos estúpidos ni venganzas tontas, tenían una misión y deberían estar cumpliéndola en lugar de payaseando como el pelirrojo y la rubia estaban haciendo actualmente.

Lanzando una mirada de advertencia, un muchacho bastante algo se acercó hasta ambos payasos con muy mala cara. Skyler chasqueó la lengua llena de molestia.

―Suéltalo ya Swan ―Ordeno con clara voz de mando el muchacho, la rubia apretó los dientes y miro en otra dirección susurrando maldiciones contra todos―. ¡Joder, Skyler te he dicho que le sueltes ya!

La rubia refunfuñó y se limitó a sacar al pobre idiota del agua, quien de inmediato comenzó a toser y escupir una gran cantidad de agua podrida que se había metido en su boca con una mueca de asco, ya que no pudo evitar el tragar un poco mientras estuvo sumergido. Imbécil… Eso le pasa por estúpido, si no quería hacerse cargo de las consecuencias entonces mejor no joder a la gente. Así aprenderá.

—No tenemos tiempo para juegos. —Volvió a sentenciar el mismo muchacho con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, claramente molesto porque le estaban haciendo perder el tiempo. Él también estaba asqueado con ese lugar, quería largarse lo antes posible—. Si quieren matarse háganlo después, ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer.

La rubia lanzó una fulminante mirada a su "jefazo" o mejor dicho, al antipático que recibía el nombre de Riordan. Alto como era, este muchacho era bastante intrigante como llamativo, tal vez debido a que cuando lo veías parecía que acabaras de ver a un querubín que a otra cosa. Con las mejillas monas y llenas de pecas notables que viajaban hasta la nariz no tan grande encontrabas ternura en aquel rostro, junto a cierto toque masculino de un hombre adulto. Labios carnosos, llamativos como seductores se ubicaban más abajo, de un tono rosa pálido que hacía juego perfecto con aquellos rulos pelirrojos que el joven poseía. ¡Porque si! Su cabeza estaba llena de rizos, tantos que muchas mujeres morían por enterrar las manos ahí y de paso lo envidiaban por su perfecto pelo (Incluida la propia Skyler). Tenía los ojos más azules que cualquiera hubiera visto, comparados al zafiro mismo o al resplandeciente topacio; recubiertos por espesas pestañas marrones largas.

Con su pálida piel y hombros anchos, aquel hombre resaltaba tal vez por su altura pero por el resto más bien no intimidaría a nadie… Hasta que sacaba su genio a relucir. Bien decían que el lobo se viste de oveja, porque bajo ese aspecto de chico que no rompe ni un plato Rio podía ser un verdadero mandamás que domaría a las mismas fieras sin mucho trabajo alguno. ¿Por algo le toco ser el líder de esta misión, no?

―Ya, ya… Mejor cierra el hocico Riordan que me molestan tus gritos de líder gruñón ―Observo sus uñas con el ceño fruncido, el muchacho al oír aquello solo se aguantó las ganas de matarla. Era su compañera de equipo, no podía romperle el cuello―. Presiento que tu mal humor se debe a que sigues siendo virgen camarada, bueno, comprendo tu rabia ya que yo también lo soy. Pero enserio, si quieres bajarle a tu humor de perro insatisfecho mejor date una vuelta por ese burdel de la ciudad y follate a una de esas rameras, ¿Excelente ideíta, no? ―Una sonrisa maliciosa se curvó en su boca, Claude tosió más agua y los demás soltaron risitas ante aquellas palabras, bueno casi todos. Axel tan solo sonrió de lado, mientras que Riordan obtuvo un tic en el ojo, uno de claro enfado.

Y la sonrisa de Skyler se esfumó casi de inmediato cuando fue cogida por los pelos y, al igual que ella había hecho con Claude hace segundos, fue sumergida en el agua podrida de la alcantarilla haciéndola abrir los ojos como platos. La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío… Y ella se lo comió con puré y papas fritas.

Minutos después Skyler y Riordan se encontraban lo más alejados posibles del otro, en un intento de no arrancarle la cabeza al otro. Podrían decir que él era un hombre demasiado serio, pero esa era su forma de ser. Odiaba que le hagan perder el tiempo con tonterías y cosas de críos, especialmente cuando estaban en medio de una misión importante la cual estaban a tan solo minutos de terminar. No podían ver la hora de salir de esa jodida alcantarilla para volver a casa y asearse, sabían que iban a oler de forma espantosa en cuanto terminen.

La rubia continuó caminando furiosa, sus ojos taladrando con la mirada a su líder y a Claude mientras seguían caminando por el ahora túnel lleno de telarañas que le dio mayor asco. ¡Diablos, esto empeoraba a cada instante! Hizo una mueca de horror en cuanto una gran tela de araña se le enredo en el pelo y la cara; ningún grito se le escapo, pero si apretó los puños mientras arrancaba aquella porquería de su cabeza. Un día se vengaría por la humillación que le estaban haciendo pasar. Un día… Pero por ahora, con la cara en alto avanzaría sin quejarse o poner excusas por esta tarea.

No, ella demostraría que una mujer podía hacer estas misiones también. ¡Skyler Swan Rosseau podía y punto final! Tragando saliva gruño y con arrogancia suya característica continuó el recorrido, solo que esta vez calladita y sin hacer nada más que avanzar en las aguas sucias.

Si algún día había una rebelión o algo para derrocar a los putos imbéciles del consejo ella se uniría de inmediato, después de semejante misión a la que la mandaron estaba más que dispuesta a hacer rodar cabezas. Además, de paso también podría deshacerse de forma sencilla de su estúpido acosador del demonio, un problema menos en su vida. Dios, había tenido pretendientes molestos en el pasado pero este les ganaba a todos por mucho. No había un solo día en que no mandara cartas, paquetes y regalos a su mansión en un intento patético de cortejarla, como si fuera a cambiar de idea tan fácilmente… No, gracias, era feliz con su vida de soltera y no la iba a dejar atrás en mucho pero mucho tiempo.

O tal vez nunca.

Apretando los puños quiso gritar de furia cuando… Se chocó contra la espalda de Axel y cayó al agua fría y sucia. ¡Oh, no! Con un tic en el ojo miro rabiosa al rubio, quien al ver lo sucedido parpadeó un poco y se encogió de hombros. Hijos de puta… ¡Malditos hijos de puta!

Con su metro ochenta, Axel inspiraba temor en cualquiera que le pusiera el ojo encima como también el deseo en cualquier mujer. Guapo, de facciones ardientes y masculinas, junto a esos pómulos marcados hallabas a un hombre que cumplía todos los requisitos de modelo de portada o de pasarela misma. Poseía una piel morena, un mentón bonito y unos orbes de rico tono chocolate que dejaba sin aliento a los que los veían con fijeza. Su nariz era aguileña y recta, sin ningún tipo de perjuicio visible; sus cejas finas y sus pestañas levemente rizadas de oscuro tono negro. Algo resaltante, más aún cuando el cabello del muchacho era de un rubio bastante claro que recordaba a la crema; largo y laceó, lo ataba en una cola baja mientras que unos mechones caían sobre su ojo derecho. Sip, sin duda alguna este hombre de hombros anchos y músculos notables era el sueño de cualquier mujer… Y a Skyler no le importaría ser un día su mujer, pero… ¡Oh, al carajo! Que este hombre era un arrogante y antisocial así que no. Prefería su soltería.

―Fíjate por donde caminas ―Murmuro el rubio cruzándose de brazos. Si, se acababa de comprobar sus grandes y perfectos modales.

La rubia quiso gritarle que era un imbécil descortés, pero el muchacho al instante le ignoro porque estaba más concentrado en el enorme portón en donde se podían ver el gran símbolo del conocido clan por el que habían venido. Y vaya que era fácil distinguirlo.

Tres dragones juntos, dos mirando en diferentes direcciones mientras que el tercero miraba fijamente al frente. Aquellos ojos taladraban a quien tuviera la osadía de seguir echándole una mirada, más aún cuando su boca estaba abierta completamente abierta, dando a entender que si pudiera escupiría fuego para quemar vivos a los presentes. Las colas del trío iban enrolladas, trenzadas hasta que al final terminaban en una especie de feroz tridente. Normalmente aquel símbolo o escudo era pocas veces visto, a excepción que estuviera grabado en el cuerpo de algún miembro del clan; pero, Skyler debía de admitir que se veía bastante excepcional en aquella puerta, como si indicara que ahí, en su interior se hallará la criatura más grandiosa del mundo. Y no estaba del todo mal, ya que ahí mismo se encontraba el antiguo fundador de uno de los clanes.

El lugar que habían estado buscando por horas…

¡Joder, por fin! Después de tanto tiempo en ese lugar tan mugriento y asqueroso encontraron lo que estuvieron buscando, Skyler podía jurar como un coro de ángeles comenzaba a cantar en su cerebro por la felicidad. Ya no estaría en ese putrefacto sitio por mucho tiempo, en tan solo unos minutos volvería a casita. No podía esperar el momento en que volviera a su mansión, se daría tantas duchas como pueda para poder quitarse el asqueroso aroma a agua podrida que de seguro se le había quedado impregnado encima…

Riordan observó el portón con el ceño fruncido, parpadeando un par de veces hasta que finalmente apuntó hacia ella con su antorcha. Claude y Axel asintieron al unísono, caminando al frente y empujando las placas de metal hacia adelante. Después de unos minutos de esfuerzo, la puerta comenzó a chirrear y abrirse de forma lenta, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo junto a ella que hizo toser a algunos de los presentes.

Lo que faltaba. Luego de que acabaran de toser, la joven Swan se levantó y apresurada ingreso al recinto donde se suponía debía residir el estúpido ataúd. Si, si… Incluso oír aquello era jodidamente asqueroso. ¿Quién estaría encerrado en un ataúd? ¡Ni los vampiros de ahora lo hacían, y este idiota sí! Correcto, era extraño pero debía comprender que este vampiritono era cualquiera; por el contrario, este tío era la _crème dela crème_. Lo mejor de lo mejor, ¡Y obvio que lo era! ¡El maldito era fundador de un clan! En este caso, del de los vampiros de fuego o mejor conocidos como **Bagliore***. Su fundador, llamado Stephano Bagliore, lleva más de quinientos años dormido… Y algunos dicen que pronto despertara. Pero… ¡Bah! Puras tonterías, la momia seguía durmiente y punto final.

Aunque enserio el tipo le daba envidia a la rubia. Se quedó con la boca abierta al ver como toda la cámara en donde un ataúd enorme estaba colocado al centro… ¡ESTABA HECHA DE ORO! Y cuando decía oro, hablaba enserio de ORO. La boca se le hizo agua al ver las paredes hechas de aquel perfecto y duro material, junto al suelo y techo y… ¡Oh cielos, incluso ahora que lo veía bien, el maldito sarcófago de la momia estaba hecho de oro también!

Joder, podía jurar que en esa habitación sola había más dinero en oro que el que ella había gastado durante toda su vida, y eso que cuando la rubia tiene ganas de salir de compras no se contenía en lo absoluto y sus gastos solían alcanzar las cuatro cifras… ¿No podía llevarse aunque sea una cosa de ese lugar? ¿Arrancar aunque sea una partecita pequeña de la pared? Ya preguntaría luego, por ahora solo debía concentrarse en el sarcófago. De verdad era impresionante, era tan brillante, reluciente, dorado y… ¿Estaba entreabierto? ¿Qué? Oh, dios… Oh, joder, no.

El líder del grupo frunció el ceño todavía más, acercándose al sarcófago en el centro de la habitación y formando una mueca de horror y furia al notar que ese objeto que tanto estaban buscando y por el cual se tuvieron que meter en una mugrienta alcantarilla… Estaba completamente vacío, no había ni un cuerpo ni nada adentro, tan solo el interior que también estaba bañado en un reluciente oro que cegaba. Una vena se le hinchó casi de inmediato a todos los presentes…

¡¿Qué significaba esto?! ¡Es decir! ¡¿Hicieron todo este bendito viaje del asco para NADA?! No sabían si echarse a gritar y maldecir o simplemente tomar el ataúd y despedazarlo mientras le prendía fuego, cualquiera de las opciones era muy buena contando que el vampiro anciano había desapar… Uh… ¿Desaparecido? El horror al fin se dibujó en los rostros de los presentes. No. No, no, no y ¡No! Esto no podía estar sucediéndoles, debía de ser un mal sueño o en el mejor de los casos una alucinación de sus mentes; pero, al ser conscientes de que aquello no era una proyección mental como tampoco una anomalía en sus vistas entendieron la cruel realidad.

De acuerdo, tan solo había dos teorías plausibles que podrían explicar esa situación tan mala para todo el mundo: O alguien más también quería llevarse al antiguo y les ganó por los pelos… O el mismo señor Stephano se levantó de su sueño y se fue del lugar como si nada, y actualmente probablemente se encontraba rondando el mundo maravillado por los cambios tecnológicos que trajeron quinientos años roncando. Aunque la imagen mental de un vampiro poderoso mirando con la boca abierta un televisor les pareció graciosa a varios, no cambiaba el hecho de que… Lo que habían ido a buscar ya no estaba, se había ido y lo más probable es que no lo encontraran por más que lo intentaran localizar. Después de todo… Ninguno sabía siquiera como lucía el dichoso vampiro. Varios gemidos y lloriqueos de molestia y enojo resonaron por la recámara de oro, indicando que de verdad les cabreaba el hecho de que se metieron en esa pocilga por algo que de todas formas no encontraron.

Y ahora deberían volver al maldito consejo, con las manos completamente vacías y oliendo a basura… ¿Qué podría ser peor? El teléfono de cierta rubia sonó lo saco de mala gana de su bolsillo y cuando murmuro un "¿Quién habla?" que era a base de gruñidos supo que estaba perdida, porque era nada más y nada menos que su hermana mayor que le decía: "Hay boda en una semana, apresúrate para comprar ropa nueva y por cierto… Use tu tarjeta de crédito".

Oh yeah.

Este día era el peor de todos.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Glosario: **

*****_**Noir**_**: Uno de los diez clanes vampíricos existentes. El más antiguo de entre todos, oscuro como misterioso y peligroso. Originario de Europa, no se sabe con exactitud el país o cultura, tan solo se conoce que actualmente sus descendientes provienen de Francia. Posee la capacidad de controlar las tinieblas y las artes oscuras. **(Extra: Noir proviene de palabra "Negro" en francés).

*****_**Lymere**_**: Término equivalente a "sociedad" en el mundo vampírico (Bastante usado en este fic por los de clase alta, pero ojo es inventado). **

*****_**Bagliore**_**: Uno de los diez clanes vampíricos existentes. Uno de los más jóvenes y originario de Italia; sus miembros poseen la capacidad de controlar el fuego. **(Extra: La palabra Bagliore deriva de "Llamarada" en italiano).

* * *

**¡Y aquí se acaba el prologuito! Bastante largo jeje, esperamos que les haya gustado porque de verdad nos esmeramos en hacerlo. Además, ¡Nos salió hermosamente largo! ¿A qué no quedo genial? Vale, vale… Es cierto que quedo bien para nosotras, pero esperamos que a ustedes les haya gustado como a nosotros nos encantó escribirlo. Y recuerden que esto es tan solo el comienzo, tenemos cientas de ideas geniales para este fic que no podemos esperar para trasladarlas a la historia en sí, tenemos varias sorpresas preparadas. Pero como hoy el tiempo no está de nuestra parte… ¡Momento de la ficha de datos para los que deseen participar! Pero antes... Unas preguntita jeje:**

─¿De quién será la boda a la que invitaron a las tres vampiresas? ¿Skyler matara a las tres muchachas cuando se entere lo de su tarjeta de crédito?

─¿Creen que Mike es un paranoico al pensar que se siente observado? ¿Quien podría ser la persona que le vigila?

─¿Joshua volverá a ver a Angeline? ¿Seguirá siendo tan tímido con ella?

─¿Michael le perdonará a Christian un día la traición que cometió? ¿El de cabellos lavandas se merece una paliza?

─¿Jake dejará de ser tan oportuno con las llamadas? ¿Le pagará su moto a Christian?

─¿Qué habrá sucedido con el antiguo Stephano? ¿Rio fue muy vengativo por lo que Sky dijo?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**FICHA DE DATOS: **

***Nombre europeo:** (Necesariamente con apellidos)

***Edad:** (Entre 150 años o 20)

***Aspecto:** (Bien detallado por favor)

***Personalidad:** (Detallada)

***Clan al que pertenece:** (Aquí va la lista que les prometimos arriba, se escoge uno por persona así que no habrán dos OC'S seleccionados del mismo clan).

―Daimonica: Clan con la capacidad de comprender el lenguaje de los demonios. Estos vampiros poseen la única habilidad de entablar contacto con las temidas criaturas del rey de los infiernos, siendo capaces de controlarlos como usarlos para sus propios beneficios. Poseedores también de habilidad relacionadas con el ocultismo, más aplicado en el ámbito de la demonología.

―Zverd: Clan único y diferente a los demás. Los miembros de esta casta poseen la habilidad de cambiar su forma a alguna criatura bestial que ellos deseen, más específicamente en animales (Siendo los más usados lobos, felinos o murciélagos). Conectados con la naturaleza, llevan en sus venas la empatía con los animales, por tanto puede comprender a estas criaturas mejor que a los propios vampiros. Los más antiguos tienen la habilidad de coexistir al lado de animales salvajes.

―Gazan: Este clan tiene la capacidad de, por un tiempo MUY limitado, cambiar de forma a la de un objeto, y por un tiempo todavía más corto a la de otra persona. Esto, sin embargo, requiere muchísima concentración y de todas formas tienen imperfecciones que alguien observador notará de inmediato. No obstante, los más entrenados en este ámbito poseen la habilidad de lograr imitaciones perfectas que son muy difíciles de diferenciar de las verdaderas.

―Érzele: Conocidos como los "Empáticos", es decir, sus miembros poseen la capacidad de comprender y canalizar las emociones de los que les rodean, llegando al grado de ver las propias auras de cada persona según su estado de humor y actitud. Han logrado también la dominación sobre los sentimientos de las demás criaturas yendo hasta el grado de maximizar o disminuir las emociones de personas ajenas.

―Oculia: Vampiros que pueden ver el futuro, pero con sus precios. No pueden controlar sus visiones, hacer eso puede llegar a tardar milenios y además de todo no son definitivas. El futuro sí que se puede cambiar, eso es evidente; pero, se han visto casos donde miembros de este clan han logrado una dominación perfecta, llegando a enlazarse con el futuro mismo.

―Mihog: Este clan tiene habilidades ilusionistas, siendo capaces de distorsionar la realidad para crear espejismos ante los ojos de otros, además que tienen la destreza de alterar las memorias mismas. Implantan recuerdos o hechos nunca antes vistos, o son capaces también de destruir los propios recuerdos.

***Historia: **(Necesariamente no debe ser excesivamente larga, pero que si encaje con el personaje y la temática).

***Pareja: **(Sección interesante, cualquiera menos Axel Blaze).

***Extras: **(Detalles que deseen agregar para complementar).

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Ahora si… Siendo esto todo… ¡Nuevamente, esperamos que les haya gustado y les interese participar! ¡Hasta el próximo fic! Y no se preocupen, pronto tendrán las continuaciones, solo paciencia gente por favor. Hasta la próxima, bye bye y los que deseen participar bienvenidos sean jeje**


End file.
